


Adjustments

by Ellie226



Series: The Community [16]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Age Play, Anal Play, Anal Plug, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, F/F, F/M, Mommy Kink, Multi, Spanking, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-20
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-01-20 03:04:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 21,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12423759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellie226/pseuds/Ellie226
Summary: Ryan was looking for something more in their relationship, but Jessie was not. It's hard to adjust when your twosome turns into a threesome.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story is way more sexual than most of my stories. Read at your own risk.

Ryan’s POV

 

Jessie was laying on the floor, on her stomach, coloring a picture when the clock chimed 10:00. Sighing, I said, “Jess, it’s time.”

 

“I’m busy,” she replied, distractedly.

 

I really didn’t care, but apparently there’d been a tantrum yesterday morning, after I left for work, and Maureen had decreed an early bedtime for the next week, citing probable exhaustion. The early bedtime had gone off okay yesterday, with Jessie still sore from her morning spanking, but tonight was already shaping up to be harder.

 

“Princess, it’s time to go get ready for bed,” I tried.

 

“I’m not tired.”

 

“Jessica,” Maureen had appeared in the doorway, and she was giving me a look. “Daddy didn’t ask if you were tired. He said it’s time to get ready for bed.”

 

“But if ‘m not tired-” Jessie tried, sitting up and crossing her legs, “then it doesn’t make any sense for me to get ready for bed.”

 

“Come on, princess,” I stood, offering her a hand to pull her to her feet. “Did you want to read a story?”

 

“I’m not tired,” Jessie said firmly, looking at me like I was an idiot. 

 

“Jess-”

 

“Five more minutes, Daddy?” she smiled sweetly. “Please? I wanna finish my picture.”

 

“Alright,” I agreed. This was familiar ground. What was five minutes? She wasn’t saying she wouldn’t go to bed; she just wasn’t quite ready.

 

Settling onto the couch, I smiled up at Maureen, who looked slightly less happy than Jessie and me.

 

Maureen’s POV

 

I’d seen that shifting Jessie had done, so she was sitting up, and I was familiar with it. Only a few weeks after me moving in, Jess had taken to protecting her butt when she was arguing. It would have been adorable if it wasn’t so frustrating.

 

“Jessica, it’s time to get ready,” I said sternly.

 

She shook her head, not stretching out on the floor again as she explained, “Daddy said I could have five more minutes.”   
  
“Well, Daddy was mistaken,” I informed her. “Go on. Quick quick, little cricket. You need to get into jammies and brush your teeth, please.”

 

“Maureen-”

 

“Moommmyyyyyyy.”

 

“Jessica Mae,” I made my voice as foreboding as possible. “I know you are not arguing with me about bedtime because I think I’ve made my position on that subject perfectly clear. Now up, before I decide to help you.”

 

Well, that got her moving, even if she abandoned her crayons and coloring book on the floor. She was headed upstairs, and I was willing to do a little tidying if she was actually going to obey without a real fight.

 

“Why does she always listen to you?” Ryan complained.

 

I snorted at that, “Because she knows I’ll back up what I’m saying with a spanking and time out. You let her do whatever she wants, so there’s no incentive to behave.”

 

Ryan grumbled, “She could behave just because she loves me. Some people would.”

 

“You do not say that to her,” I stood up, glaring. “Do you understand? That would hurt her feelings, Ryan, and it’s not fair. Jessie’s always been a brat, and it has to be at least some of what attracted you to her. It’s not her fault that you’ve never set boundaries, and you can’t blame her now because she’s acting out in an attempt to force you to do it.”

 

“I THOUGHT I WAS ‘POSED TO BE GETTING READY,” Jessie screeched. “I DON’T SEE A BIG PERSON WAITING TO HELP.”

 

“She is a patient little thing,” Ryan laughed.

 

“Uh huh,” I agreed, finishing picking up the crayons. I realized he wasn’t moving from the couch, and I said, “She needs help, Ry. She’s calling for you.”   
  


“She’s calling for you,” Ryan contradicted.

 

I shook my head, “I’ve got to finish picking up toys, and then, I need a glass of wine. You can get her ready for bed. You did it for a long time before I came, and you’re perfectly capable of it.”

 

Ryan looked reluctant, but he stood, starting up the stairs. Jessie wasn’t the only one who had learned that it was best not to mess with mommy.

 

Jessie’s POV

 

Standing in the bathroom, I tapped my foot impatiently. It wasn’t fair that I had to go to bed first, just because I’d slapped Mommy’s hand when she tried to make me eat that nasty oatmeal. She knew I didn’t like raisins, and I didn’t even hit her that hard.

 

“That’s a pouty face, princess,” Daddy greeted me.

 

I smiled at him, “Daddy!”

 

I had been expecting Mommy. She was the one who helped me get ready last night. She was the one who helped most nights, actually. Daddy helping was special; he was a lot more susceptible to my charm.

 

“Daddy,” I repeated, “I love you.”

 

“I love you too,” he kissed the top of my head. “Let’s get you set for bed, like Mommy asked.”

 

“I don’t really have to go to bed just yet though, do I?” I wheedled. “Because it’s really early still, and I wanted time to cuddle with you.”

 

“Tell you what,” Daddy bargained. “If you get ready for bed, we can have some cuddling time together.”

 

“We can cuddle on the couch?” I asked, washing my face. “Because Mommy likes cuddles in the bed, except that is just so I fall asleep, and it hurts my feelings when she fibs about how long we get to have quality time.”

 

I’d already gotten a little bit of time with him, probably at least half an hour if my experience was anything to go by. I was pretty confident that Mommy couldn’t tell me no cuddles after Daddy said yes. Daddy would back me up. 

 

Now, I just had to decide whether it was worth trying for more time. I could lose everything, or win big. It was actually kind of fun to do this now that I had Mommy around. Daddy was too easy, and although I liked getting what I wanted, the challenge involved with Mommy made winning so much sweeter.

 

Maureen’s POV

 

Cleaning up Jessie’s toys without her probably went faster than when I made her help. Not that it would change the fact that she typically had to help, but it was nice to know that cleaning up didn’t actually have to take 20 minutes.

 

That task accomplished, I settled on the couch with a very large glass of red wine, turning on the television and going to the DVR. I was going to watch an episode of Property Brothers in peace. I figured that was enough time for Ryan to get Jessie into bed. I’d run upstairs for a quick hug and kiss, and then Ryan and I would watch some TV.

 

Jessie thumping down the stairs, clad in the pink one piece pajamas I’d bought for her, made me rethink my original plans. I held out my arms, smiling at her, “Did you come to get a kiss, darling?” She knew how much I loved those pajamas, and I assumed they were a little peace offering, or possibly an attempt to wheedle some more time awake with us. I didn’t expect the attitude I got.

 

“Daddy says I can cuddle down here with him,” she smirked at me, leaving unspoken the obvious, ‘ha ha.’

 

Ryan was following along behind our little girl, River and Jessie’s quilt in one hand and a stack of books in the others, and he looked very calm.

 

“Did Daddy forget that it’s early bed for you this week, Jessica Mae?” I asked, looking at Ryan as I asked the question. “Because when you act like you did yesterday morning, that means you need more sleep.”

 

“Nope,” Jessica told me gleefully, settling down on the couch and holding out her arms. “Daddy! I want River. And my quilt. And choc’late milk in my cup.”

 

“Okay, princess,” Ryan handed over the first two requested items, starting toward the kitchen.

 

“Jessie, no chocolate milk,” I said firmly. “You already brushed your teeth.”

 

She shrugged, “I’ll brush them ‘gain.”

 

“No,” I repeated, making myself sound even sterner. “You don’t need the caffeine.”

 

“There isn’t even hardly any  _ caffeine _ in choc’late milk,” she argued.

 

Ryan stood in the doorway, watching the disagreement, which I won by telling him, “That caffeine wouldn’t be good for her, Ry. If she wants water though, that would be fine.”

 

“Fine,” Jessie snotted. “I want water, Daddy. In my cup.”

 

“O-”

  
I cut Ryan off, “Sorry, buttercup. Daddy and I don’t understand bad manners.”

 

It was apparently going to be one of those nights, and I was dreading getting her into bed, with this attitude.

 

Jessie’s POV

 

Who cares if you say please? Nobody important. Daddy certainly didn’t. And he was my daddy; it was his job to take care of me. He liked taking care of me. That was why he was a daddy. It wasn’t my fault that Maureen was a bad mommy who didn’t understand that she was supposed to want to do nice things for me.

 

She was supposed to want to cuddle me. That’s what mommies did. Michael’s mommy cuddled him all the time. He got cuddles whenever he wanted. She even cuddled people other than Michael, if you were having a bad day, or she had to give you a shot or you hurt yourself and your big person wasn’t there. And here I was, deprived of the thing that I needed most.

 

Daddy was still standing in the doorway, waiting for something, and I sniffled, forcing tears to my eyes as I asked, “Mommy? Don’t you wanna cuddle with me? I just-”

 

“Princess, of course she does,” Daddy defended.

 

“Mommy, please could I have some water in my special cup?” I asked sweetly, chin trembling slightly. I should have been an actress. I was made for the stage.

 

She looked mad, but she got up and got the water. She couldn’t exactly say no when the reason she hadn’t let Daddy do it was because I didn’t say please. That was phase one of the plan.

 

Phase two involved holding out my arms, sniffling dramatically as I asked, “Daddy? I need cuddling right now. I miss you so much when I gotta go to daycare and Mommy and you both gotta go to work all day. I just want special family time together.”

 

Ryan’s POV

 

I walked to the couch, sitting beside Jessie and pulling her half onto my lap, “Of course I’ll cuddle with you, snugglebunny. I miss you too.”

 

It’s not like I’m stupid. I recognize that some of this is just an attempt to delay bedtime. Some of it was genuine though, even if she didn’t realize it. We definitely had more arguments about bedtime (and everything) on days when Jessie was in daycare for the full day.

 

And so what, if she needed a little extra cuddling? It wasn’t hurting anybody. I liked getting the chance to cuddle with her, especially now since Maureen came to live with us. I know Jessie needed her, but watching her automatically run to someone else when she was hurt, especially when I was the one who caused the hurt, was hard.

 

Maureen came back, holding a cup of water which she handed to Jessie. She didn’t let go of her grip on it until Jessie thanked her.

 

Squatting, she took Jessie’s chin in her hand, saying, “Jessie, I understand that you want to cuddle with Daddy.”

 

“He’s my daddy,” Jessie said possessively.

 

“Yeah, and you miss him. But you need to go to bed. So you have five minutes, and then it’s time for bed, with no complaining or whining or foot stomping. Just polite little girls going to bed. Understood?”

 

Maureen’s POV

 

Jessie was very comfortably cuddled against Ryan, looking like the cat who swallowed a canary, and I wanted her to understand that she wasn’t staying up until we went to bed. 

 

It wasn’t that I begrudged Jessie her time with Ryan or I. Sending her to bed early was one of my least favorite punishments to use because it meant we lost out on time together. But we’d had enough rotten mornings, and hitting me was definitely not okay. It was naughty enough that I wanted her to be feeling the repercussions for a few days.

 

She hated early bed. Despised it. We’d only done this a few times, twice before I moved in, and then once more before this incident, and the impact remained the same. Jessie wanted to be where the action was, and that meant she had to stay awake.

 

I kept my fingers on her chin, asking again, “Is that understood, Miss Jessie Mae? Because if I have a whiny or tantrummy or otherwise naughty little girl in five minutes, when it’s time for you to go to sleep, you’ll be sleeping on your tummy, in the little bed. With a soapy mouth, if you decide to be rude.”

 

“Mommy’s mean,” she pouted.

 

She had that look in her eyes, the one that told me she was testing to see whether rules were still in place, and I was ready for it.

 

“Mommy is very mean,” I agreed. “Do you understand what I told you?”

 

“Yes!” she said, outraged. “I understand. I’m not stupid.”

 

“Jessica,” I warned, raising an eyebrow.

 

“Jess, say sorry to Mommy,” Ryan nudged her. “You’re going to get a swat in a minute.”

 

“But, Daddy,” she complained, “I do understand! Why is she asking if I do? A monkey could understand what she’s saying.”

 

“Alright, I think you’re too tired to stay up any later,” I said, standing up and holding out a hand. “Tell Daddy good night, Jessie Mae. I’m going to get  you tucked in.”

 

“No!”

 

I raised an eyebrow, “Yes, kitty cat. You know better than to be rude, so if you’re forgetting, I know it’s exhaustion. Come on. Up.”

 

“No!” she repeated tearfully, looking at Ryan. “Daddy! You said I could stay up for cuddles! Tell her!”

 

I intervened before Ryan could say something that would make things worse, taking one of Jessica’s arms and hauling her to her feet.

 

“Daddy said that before you decided to be a little sassmouth with Mommy,” I informed her. “And you don’t go to him because you don’t like what I’ve told you. You know better, Jessica.”

 

“No! Daddy! Tell her no!” she ordered.

 

Ryan’s eyes were wide, and he looked very much like he wished he was back at his office. I didn’t wait for him to come up with an answer, telling Jessie, “Daddy isn’t going to tell me no, Jessica Mae. Now march, before you get your little bottom spanked.”

 

I finished up with a swat to her backside, hopeful that would be enough of an incentive. It typically wasn’t with Jessie though. At this point, she still needed a full spanking before she’d just behave.

 

“NO!” she turned, glaring daggers at me. “NO NO NO!” She stomped her foot with each iteration. “You don’t tell me what to do! You are not the boss of me!”

 

“Oh, I think I do, little girl,” I informed her. “I think I do tell you what to do, and I know that I am very much the boss of you. Now, you’ve just earned yourself a trip over my knee and a night in the little bed. Tell Daddy good night before you work you way up to getting your mouth washed out with soap.”

 

Jessica burst into overwrought tears at that point, throwing herself at Ryan and hugging him, “Don’t let her spank me, Daddy! That’s not fair! I just wanted cuddles. Mommy’s spankings hurt!”

 

He better not. That’s all I could think, as I watched Jessie clinging at Ryan. If he told her that she didn’t have to listen to me, or that I couldn’t spank Jessie, then we were going to have words. 

 

Who was I kidding? If he decided to play Hero Daddy right now, Ryan would be reminded first hand just how much my spankings could hurt a disobedient little bottom. 

 

Jessie’s POV

 

I wasn’t faking those tears now. Mommy’s spankings did hurt, lots. She spanked way harder than anyone else, I just knew it.

 

The desperation was real, clinging to Daddy, and I held out hope that he’d intervene. He was hugging me back, and calling me princess. Then, he told me good night.

 

I didn’t like that, and I started crying even louder, hooking my fingers together behind his neck so it was harder to move me.

 

Except Mommy and Daddy are bigger than me, and Daddy simply reached behind himself, unhooking my fingers and then keeping my hands tightly grasped in his own while he transferred them to Mommy.

 

“Night, Jessie,” he said firmly. “Daddy loves you, princess. See you tomorrow.”

 

I wailed dramatically as Mommy took both of my wrists, keeping a good grip on them as she leaned forward to speak in my ear, “Jess, I know that you’re unhappy right now, but it’s bedtime. Are you going to calm down so that you can carry River and your blanket?”

 

“YOU’RE MEAN!”

 

She was behind me, so I couldn’t really tell what she was doing, although I watched her transferring my wrists to one hand. She must have taken River and my blanket from Daddy because a minute later, we were moving up the stairs, very much against my will.

 

Mean and strong, not to mention the stubbornest person I’d ever met. And unfair. As I catalogued her various shortcomings, she continued moving inexorably toward the nursery.

 

Maureen’s POV

 

The problem Ryan had in dealing with Jessie is that he thought she meant all the vile things she was spitting at me, rather than recognizing she was mostly upset and scared about what she’d managed to do to herself.

 

I imagined there was some anxiety about the consequences as well, although it seemed like she was relieved once she actually managed to get herself punished. I’d tried to explain to Ryan that she was upset because she was worried we wouldn’t punish her. It seemed like something that he’d understand, but he didn’t.

 

Stepping into the nursery, I tossed the doll and blanket to the bed before grabbing the straight-backed chair I kept in the corner, specifically for when she had time out. Swinging it out to the middle of the room, I sat myself down in it, still holding her wrists.

 

And she was spitting mad. Ryan was wrong when he called her snugglebunny. Kitty cat was a much more apt description of my little wildcat, so sweet and cuddly when she was happy and downright vicious and terrifying when she was not.

 

“Jessica Mae, do you understand why you’re going to get a spanking?” I asked.

 

“Because you’re mean. You’re probably the meanest mommy in the whole world, and I got stuck with you.”

 

I nodded, warning, “Jessica Mae, you are going to get your mouth washed out. That was the last bit of bratting that I’m accepting from you, for a good long while. Now, why are you getting spanked.”

 

Poor baby. I could see the emotions warring, and I wanted to just hug her and cuddle her. That wasn’t what she needed though, so I instead turned her over my knee, quickly unbuttoning the back flap on the pajamas. 

 

As I let the flap down, exposing pale, round cheeks, I realized that the pajamas had not been an attempt to charm me into staying up longer. She’d been pushing for a spanking since she’d been reminded of her early bedtime, and I was guessing that someone was feeling pretty guilty about what had happened the day before. 

 

It hadn’t been a hard slap, barely enough to sting, but I’d seen her eyes when she realized what she’d done. I’d spanked her then, but it apparently wasn’t enough. Well, we could fix that. 

 

I cracked my hand down hard against her bottom, lecturing quietly about the importance of listening and not throwing temper tantrums. I should probably just record the speech, since it was a common one. I threw in a little about not trying to manipulate, but that wasn’t as important right now. 

 

The lecture itself wasn’t that important. Jessie knew why she was here, even if she wouldn’t say it. She’d engineered this entire situation so that she could get spanked, and spanked hard, so I wasn’t worried about misunderstandings. It was just habit to lecture her.

 

I smacked until my hand felt like it was buzzing, and her bottom was a medium pink. She did color up nicely. I took a minute to look at the contrast between her soft skin and the paler fleece, reminding myself to get more of these pajamas. 

 

My beautiful little girl. She’d look gorgeous in blue or white, and I wanted some green as well. I was also thinking that a red set, for when she’d really needed a spanking, would give me a color to aim for. She hated when we talked about her bottom period, but especially when she was getting spanked, and that would add a layer of embarrassment to make the punishment a little more effective. 

 

Not to mention that as much as I loved her pale, chubby, adorable bottom, it became even more irresistible when it was warm and brightly colored. The frame of the pajamas made for quite the visual, and I wished she’d let me photograph it. Just thinking of those pictures made me want to grab my camera. I didn’t think that she’d buy my explanation that it was art, but I might have to try one day.

 

She was sobbing disconsolately, and I righted her, helping her to cuddle up on my lap, sore little cheeks uncovered and hanging over the side of my lap.

 

“That was a big spanking,” I commented, holding her.

 

“Rock,” she begged. I knew I’d done my job properly when she added without prompting, “Please, Mommy.”

 

“Of course we can rock, kitty cat. Thank you for saying please,” I helped her stand up, still not bothering to button up her jammies. 

 

She apparently wasn’t thinking of it either, since she grabbed River and her blanket before going to the rocking chair, still bare. I shifted myself over, helping her onto my lap, and we cuddled as I rocked.

 

“Sorry,” she whispered, eyes focused on River. 

 

The doll was wrapped like a baby in the blanket, and I smiled when I realized that she was holding River the same way I held her. I imagined that the yarn had to be tickling her nose.

 

“I know you are, buttercup,” I said, kissing her curls. “My naughty little girl. Sometimes those big feelings get away from you, and you need a little help with them.”

 

“My bottom hurts.”

 

I nodded, hiding my grin by kissing the top of her head again, “I can imagine. You’ve given Mommy a lot of experience in warming bottoms. I’m pretty much an expert.”

 

“‘s’not warm,” she contradicted. “‘s’hot. Really hot, Mommy.”

 

“Well, you were really naughty tonight, weren’t you, Jessie? I think somebody needed a hot little bottom to remind her to listen.”

 

“Don’t like naughty,” she mumbled, sounding exhausted.

 

I hmmmed at that, unsure of what she meant but rocking on, and she said, “Hurts, Mommy. Bad.”

 

“Yeah,” I agreed. “Mommy’s spankings don’t feel good. That’s why it’s a good idea to not be quite so naughty.”

 

“I’m going to be good now,” she promised. 

 

I smiled, not believing that for a minute. She didn’t even believe it. Whether she wanted to or not, Jessie loved this. Maybe not exactly the spanking part of it, not when she was actually feeling my hand slapping down, but the before and after, the arguing and being naughty coupled with the soothing and the rocking. It wasn’t the same without a spanking in between. She wanted that. And I did too. Although I loved all of it, spanking included.

 

My thoughts were interrupted by a giant yawn, and I stopped the chair, saying, “I think it’s time for little girls to be tucked in.”

 

“Not all by myself,” she tried to bargain, not standing.

 

I nodded, “Yes, kitty cat. Little bed tonight. You need to behave. Mommy and Daddy are right down the hallway, and you can sleep in the big bed tomorrow, if you show me Mommy’s good little girl.”

 

She didn’t argue any more, standing and allowing me to lead her over to her bed. Pulling down the covers, I helped her in, sitting on the side of the bed and stroking her hair for a few more minutes. 

 

“Do you want your binky, princess?”

 

She made a face at that, correcting, “Pacifier. And ‘m not your princess.”

 

My heart sank, thinking that I’d somehow managed to undo our progress. But Jessie continued, “‘m your kitty cat. An’ your buttercup. An’ your little darling.” She smiled, “I like little darling.”

 

“Oh, so you’re only Daddy’s princess?” I smiled, reaching for the nearby drawer that housed pacifiers. “I like little darling too.”

 

“My little darling,” she clarified.

 

“My little darling,” I agreed.

 

She nodded, holding out her hand, although I tried to insert it myself.

 

“Mommy, I need to make sure it matches,” she explained.

 

I turned it around, so she could see the design, pleased when she gave a nod of acceptance at the pink sparkles.

 

“I like that one,” she said, opening her mouth.

 

I popped the pacifier into her mouth, thinking of how adorable she looked. She was a meticulous little miss, my Jessie, with definite ideas of what she wanted to wear. I loved her in pink, even if it wasn’t typically her first choice. She much preferred green and blue.

 

“Mommy?”

 

“Yes, darling?”

 

She was curled on her side, not wanting any pressure on her scorched little bottom, and she asked, “Tomorrow? Is both of us at home? Just Daddy goin’ to work?”

 

Jessie sounded impossibly little, she was so tired, and I smiled down at her, “Yes, kitty cat. Daddy has work, but you and I are staying home. I have a little bit of work for here, while you nap, but Mr. Matt said something about the park?”

 

“With Ben?”

 

I nodded, and she let her eyes flutter close, informing me sleepily, “That would be nice, Mommy. We could maybe read stories too?”

 

“Absolutely,” I replied, kissing her softly. She was near sleep, and I stood, whispering, “Sweet dreams, my little darling. Mommy loves you.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maureen and Ryan have some grown up fun time without Jessie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As another warning, Maureen and Ryan have a very kinky relationship outside of the ageplay. They engage in consensual D/s with a lot of anal play, whipping, etc. Read at your own risk.

Ryan’s POV

 

I’d refilled Maureen’s wine glass while she was upstairs, grabbing a glass for myself and unearthing the peppermint foot cream from the downstairs bath. I was guessing I was going to need to make some apologies.

 

The look on Maureen’s face made me offer before she ever got to the couch, holding out her wine and saying, “How about I rub your feet while we watch Property Brothers?”

 

“Is that how you ask?”

 

I blushed, remembering. Maureen and I had different interests, aside from what we did with Jessie, and this was one of them. In our discussions before Maureen moved in, Jessie had stated she didn’t want to play this game, and she’d prefer not to be around when we did.

 

Tonight was the perfect opportunity, although I was wishing that I hadn’t pissed her off first. Kneeling on the floor, I continued to hold the wine out, eyes firmly trained on the ground.

 

“Please, may I rub your feet?”

 

She leaned over, taking my chin and asking, “Are you asking  _ me _ ?”

 

Flushing brighter, I repeated my request, adding in, “Mistress.”   
  
“I suppose,” she agreed, settling on the couch. “I’ll watch some television, but you know where your attention should be.”

 

Once she’d taken the wine from me, she nodded at her shoes, “You may take them off,” she instructed. She’d never made it out of work clothes, since she’d picked Jessie up from daycare and we’d gone instantly into dinner, playtime, bed mode. 

 

They were beautiful shoes. Maureen had beautiful feet, soft and smooth, thanks in large part to this game. 

 

We’d done it often enough that I was well aware of the rules. Shoes were taken off, one at a time, then carefully placed, together, on the floor near the front corner of the couch. They were not to be in the way, nor were they to be haphazardly tossed.

 

“Stockings, Mistress?”

 

When she nodded her agreement, I slid my hands up under her pencil skirt, unfastening her garter belt by touch alone. I’d gotten very good at this, well aware that I was not allowed to look, and that there’d be hell to pay if she thought I was touching anything for any purpose other than removing the stockings.

 

It was the same formal behavior with the stockings, which she would expect hand washed before bed tonight. After removing them, I turned them right side out, carefully folding them and placing them next to the shoes.

 

“Please, Mistress?”

 

“Go ahead,” she ordered, placing her left foot on my shoulder and unpausing the television.

 

I was careful, warming the cream in my hands before taking her right foot and slowly massaging. I paid special attention to the ball of her foot and the arches, although I knew well enough to massage everything clear to her knees. 

 

Once I’d finished the right foot, I reached for my own glass of wine, wanting a quick gulp before I began on the left. This was a mistake.

 

“Did I tell you that you could drink?” she asked, voice icy. “I was unaware that I’d granted permission.”

 

“No, Mistress.”

 

I couldn’t see her face. I wasn’t supposed to look at it when we did this, unless otherwise told, but I was sure her expression wasn’t promising.

 

“I’m sorry,” she apologized, voice rich with contempt. “I didn’t know that you needed alcohol to get you through this task. Would you like to sit up on the couch with me as well? Maybe you think I should rub your feet?”

 

“No, Mistress,” I disagreed, “I do-”

 

“Go get it,” she instructed. 

 

I knew what she was saying, but my stomach clenched unpleasantly, and I didn’t immediately move. She kicked my shoulder, not hard enough to really hurt, but hard enough to remind me to listen.

 

“I said, go get it,” she said.

 

I started to stand, but she placed her feet on my shoulders, asking, “Did I tell you to stand?”

 

“No, Mistress.”

 

“I didn’t think so. You may crawl.”

 

Hands and knees, I made my way to the small study, where I did have to stand. ‘It’ was on a high shelf, in a box that Jessie avoided. There were other things in the box, but I knew what Maureen was asking for, and I removed the flogger even as I gave a shudder. It was both unpleasant and unusual. Designed to be appropriate for use in the shower, I’d learned first hand how much worse punishment was on wet skin. The handle was what made it really unique though. 

 

Smooth, the handle ended in a ball on the end nearest the tresses. I grabbed the lube as well, unsure of what she had in mind, but certain that it was preferable to have lubricant regardless. I didn’t want her getting innovative again.

 

Back on my knees, it took me a moment to figure out how to keep everything together. I ultimately resorted to placing the flogger in my mouth, the lube in a back pocket, before I crawled back out to her. 

 

Maureen’s POV

 

Ryan returned, on hands and knees, and I smiled. I loved Jessie. I loved being her mommy, and I loved when we were all together. But I loved nights like this too.

 

“You know how I want you,” I ordered sternly, standing up. “And I don’t know why you’re still dressed. You had better be naked and in one before I ask again.”

 

I’d taught Ryan a little yoga, and I was extremely pleased with the results. Forward bends and inversions, in particular, made things more pleasant. For me, of course. Not so much for him.

 

Downward dog was how we always started, and Ryan moved himself into the pose as soon as he was nude. I gently dragged the flogger over his back and ass.

 

“What should I do with an ill behaved little submissive that just refuses to learn?” I mused.

 

He’d learned by now that questions were rhetorical, and that I expected him to be still and quiet. Not silent. That wouldn’t happen, but he could be quiet. I watched his legs tremble, and I knew he was waiting for me to strike.

 

So I did. Several times. He wasn’t as pale as Jessie, but the tresses still left lovely marks on his skin. Once he was letting out little gasps, I ordered, “Two.”

 

Wide legged forward bend. This was a little trickier for me, because I had to aim very carefully. It took much longer than the first portion of the punishment, but that was okay. The view was very good, and it got him ready for the last part for tonight.

 

It was a work night for him, and I was tired. Plus, my left foot was unmassaged. So, I ordered, “Five.”

 

He let out a little moan at that, even though I could tell he was aroused, and I snapped, “Are you not ready?”

 

“No, Mistress,” he insisted, trying to move into Happy Baby.

 

“Oh no,” I stopped him. “Clearly, you aren’t ready for this portion. Why don’t you stay in pose two for a while longer.”

 

I stopped when his legs were shaking from exertion, asking, “Do you think you’re ready for five now?”

 

“Yes, Mistress,” he replied, moving stiffly but swiftly into Happy Baby.

 

“Should I use the foot lotion?” I asked, smiling at him. “That peppermint would have an interesting effect, I’m sure.”

 

His cock twitched, as he whimpered, “I brought lubricant, Mistress. If you would prefer.”

 

He’d grabbed the lube I wanted to use anyway. Emotion Lotion Peppermint. It was cool at first, but it heated up with friction.

 

Ryan liked it when I was less than generous with the lubricant, but I wanted him comfortable enough to finish my massage, so I coated two fingers with lube, looking at his eyes as I thrust them forward.

 

That got me a little grunt, and I smiled at him, twisting and turning, “Do you like that? Is that something you enjoy?”

 

“Yes, Mistress,” he said, eyes closing.

 

“Keep them open,” I insisted, brushing against his prostate. 

 

He was much more obedient once I had him in this position. He was really a pretty good submissive, as soon as he was being a submissive. We were still trying to navigate how this worked, with him being a daddy but also a sub.

 

I took my time, bringing him just to the brink before pulling my fingers free and beginning to lubricate the handle of the flogger.

 

“Next time,” I narrated, smiling evilly as I pushed forward. “We’re going to try some new toys I bought. If you’re a good boy, it’ll be a lot of fun. If you’re a bad boy, it’ll still be a lot of fun. Just only for me.”

 

I angled to hit his prostate, smiling at the panicked expression. “Don’t cum. That is not being a good boy.”

 

“Yes, Mistress,” he moaned.

 

I played a while longer, telling him, teasing him about the things I’d purchased. Finally, when I was confident that merely breathing on him would bring him to completion, I stopped, sitting back.

 

“Time for the left foot,” I announced, settling back on the couch.

 

He remained where he was, puzzled, and I said, “I don’t have all day.”

 

That got him moving, although his first act was going to remove the flogger from where I’d left it.

 

“Don’t.”

 

It’s a testament to how well trained he is, at least in this arena, that the single word had him stopping.

 

“You can just keep that in there,” I informed him, sitting back. “I want to see you in position six while you finish up.”

 

Position six was a simple kneel, feet together but knees wide, and it was going to be intense for him in his current state. I made sure to prop my right foot on his shoulder, making him gasp a little.

 

He took my left foot, beginning his work, and I pretended to watch television while I watched him. Maybe after he finished, he could practice being an ottoman. I liked my feet being propped, and if I had him face forward, I could maybe play a little with the flogger. That could be fun. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jessie has her play date with Ben. It doesn't go well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Emily is a terrible brat in this chapter, and she doesn't get better for at least a few updates.

Jessie’s POV

 

It was weird. My butt hurt, and I’d always thought that would make it hard to sleep. I shift a lot at night; people complain about me kicking. For some reason though, I always sleep like a stone after a spanking.

 

Of course, waking up is unpleasant, whether it’s just the stretched tight feeling I get when I’m curled up, or if I roll onto my back without thinking.

 

It was lonely in the little bed, all by myself, and I was tired, but I checked the clock before moving out of bed. Mommy wouldn’t get mad if I had to go to the bathroom or get water, but if I was going to go into the big bedroom, it had better actually be morning.

 

After verifying that it was almost 6:00, I crawled from my little bed, grabbing River and my blanket and sparing a minute to gingerly rub at my backside before I rebuttoned the back flap. 

 

If Mommy saw me doing that, I’d get a swat. She said if I didn’t want to be sore, I should behave, and that the sting was to remind me to be a good girl.

 

Decent, I wandered to the big bed, going to Mommy first, “Mommy?”

 

“Hey, kitty cat,” she whispered, tired.

 

“Is morning time now.”

 

“It is?” she smiled at me, eyes still closed. 

 

I asked, “Can I cuddle in the big bed? I slept in the little bed all night, Mommy.”

 

“Good girl,” she praised, lifting the covers and beckoning me in. 

 

Cuddling against her, I sucked on my pacifier asking, “Is okay if I fall ‘sleep again, Mommy? In the big bed this time?”

 

“Yes you can, Jessie Mae,” she kissed me. “You are being such a good girl though, asking to make sure that’s okay.”

 

“I’m good,” I told her.

 

“Jess,” Daddy’s hand reached over Mommy, clumsily patting my head, “princess, go to sleep. Daddy’s tired.”

 

I nodded. I was tired too, but I didn’t want to be naughty today. Mommy said be good, and I was going to try really hard. And that meant asking permission and using nice manners.

 

Maureen’s POV

 

Jessie was a good sleeper, once you got her down. She moved a lot, kicking and talking, but she slept. And I’d grown up with an older sister as well as grandparents who only had a queen size bed in their guestroom, so I was pretty familiar with getting kicked in my sleep. It didn’t even really register. Today was no exception. Once she fell back to sleep, I easily drifted off, waking briefly when Ryan kissed me and whispered he was leaving.

 

“Have fun,” he smiled at me, dropping a quick kiss on Jessie’s forehead. 

 

I watched him walk stiffly to the bedroom door, before closing my eyes again, and sleeping for another hour.

 

This time, when I woke up, it was to Jessie shifting restlessly. I kissed her, asking, “Are you hungry, kitty cat?”

 

She nodded sleepily, pacifier still in her mouth, and I grinned down at her, “And what are you hungry for?”

 

“Can we make french toast?” she lisped around the pacifier. “Please? I’ll help.”

 

“Of course,” I agreed.

 

Jessie was downright sweet that morning. We got out of bed and made breakfast, eating together in the breakfast nook, and she helped me wash dishes. She was still pretty awful at all household tasks, but she was enthusiastic, especially when it came to the kitchen.

 

“Mommy?” she asked, drying the last dish. “Mr. Matt said they were going to the park?”

 

“He mentioned it,” I nodded, taking the plate from her and putting it away.

 

“And we can go too?”

 

I smiled, “I think that’s why he mentioned it, buttercup.”

 

“Em’ly won’t wanna play with me,” she explained, avoiding eye contact. “She don’t like me.”

 

“She’ll be nice though, kitty cat. It’s okay. You can just play with Ben,” I suggested, sympathetic. 

 

Jessie chose her behavior, and the fact that Emily, Lucy, and some of the other littles were still very suspicious of her was a consequence of the way she used to act. If I was being honest, the way she still acted occasionally. I still felt badly though. It was hard to convince Jessie that the new behavior was worth it when some people only wanted to focus on how she used to be.

 

Matt had definitely taken Jessie under his wing though, inviting us to do things on the days when we were both home and encouraging Ben and Emily to play with her. Emily wasn’t having it, but Ben was a sweetheart. No fire to him at all, but kind and obedient, exactly the kind of little that Jessie needed to help balance out her brattiness.

 

“Ben don’t always wanna play,” she explained sadly. “Not if Em’ly tells him no.”

 

“She’s not going to do that today. Mr. Matt and I won’t let her,” I reassured, hoping Matt would back me up on this. 

 

Matt’s POV

 

Maureen and I had agreed to meet at the park at 11:30. She’d invited us to lunch afterwards, and I’d promised that I’d speak to Em about being nice.

 

As usual, we were early. Emily was always ready to go out, and she followed along behind Ben until he was dressed and ready. At 11:30, I spotted Maureen, holding Jessie’s hand and walking down the sidewalk.

 

I pulled Emily between my knees, telling her firmly one final time, “You don’t need to like her, Emily, but you need to be polite to Jessie and Maureen. Understood?”

 

“Jeeze, Daddy,” she scowled. “I know. You told me. Don’t understand why we’re playin’ with Jessie though. Rather play with Lucy.”

 

“She’s at daycare,” Ben pointed out, quiet as usual. He was sitting on the bench beside me, feet up and chin resting on his knees. “‘s’only Jessie and us home today because Aunt Charlotte has work and Aunt Sarah has work and Mr. Mac has work-”

 

“Yeah,” I cut him off, aware that he could and would list everyone who was at work rather than here. And that was a lot of people. “Ben, peanut, why don’t you go and meet them? Give me a minute with Em.”

 

He scampered off, humming, and I looked at my wife, waiting for the fight I knew was coming. The fight we’d been having for two days, since I arranged this playdate.

 

“Don’t wanna play with her,” Emily growled.

 

“Then don’t play with her,” I said, raising my eyebrows in warning. “But you’ll be playing by yourself.”

 

“Ben’ll play with me.”

 

“No,” I disagreed. “Ben and Jessie get along now, and he’s going to play with her. We brought his sand stuff because he said he wanted to build castles with her. He likes Jessie, and it’s important that he be allowed to make friends, Em.”

 

“I’m his friend.”

 

“Yes you are,” I agreed. “I mean other friends. So you can play by yourself, or you can play nicely with Jessie and Ben, but your only other option is to sit quietly on the bench with Miss Maureen and me, and if you choose that, I’m going to think you need a nap after lunch. In the nursery. Got it?”

 

“Yes,” she said, furious.

 

“Thank you, baby,” I leaned forward, kissing her on the nose. “Just be polite, that’s all I ask.”

 

She stomped off as soon as I let her go, moving over to the swings and pumping furiously, ignoring everything else.

 

Maureen’s POV

 

“Hi!” 

 

Jessie and I were greeted by Ben, skipping and grinning. He was impossible to not smile back at.

 

“Hey,” I replied.

 

Jessie was clutching my hand, but she smiled, “Hi, Ben.”

 

“Jessie? You wanna come play with me? I brought stuff to make sandcastles,” Ben suggested.

 

Her crushing grip on my hand lessened, but she looked at me for permission before actually letting go.

 

Kissing her forehead, I instructed, “Go on, kitty cat. I’ll sit and talk with Mr. Matt.”

 

She still seemed nervous, but Ben held out his hand, “Come on, Jessie,” he encouraged. “Daddy got me this cool stuff, s’like sidewalk chalk, but in spray?”

 

Jess took his hand, and they walked away, Ben still chattering about the amazing product that would turn their sand different colors, and I went to join Matt on the bench.

 

“How’s it going?” he greeted me.

 

I settled beside him, “Okay.”

 

“She’s adjusting alright?”

 

Matt was a therapist, but I reminded myself that he’d also dealt with this, adding in a third person to a marriage, and maybe he could help.

 

“She is adjusting fine,” I replied.

 

He chuckled, “So the issue is Ryan?”

 

“How’d you know?”

 

“Just your response.” Turning to look at me, he explained, “I figured Em would have a hard time when Ben became part of our family, part of a triad rather than just a close friend. Ben is so grateful for everything he gets. And of course, I’m comfortable.”

 

“It wasn’t Emily?” I asked, curious at the way he was phrasing things.

 

He shook his head, “Nope. And it wasn’t Ben. I ended up being the one who had a hard time, which I really hadn’t expected.”

 

“Any advice?”

 

He shrugged, “I don’t know. I was the only daddy, so I just had to power through. Sarah told me I was being an idiot, on several occasions. She gives good advice, by the way, and I’m sure she’d be happy to talk to you.”

 

“I wish he’d go on a business trip,” I sighed. “I just think that if maybe, Jess and I had a few weeks to get into a groove, things would be easier.”

 

Jessie’s POV

 

Mommy was sitting with Ben’s daddy, not far away, on a bench, and Emily was playing on the swings. I shifted. Sand was not the worst thing for a spanked butt. It wasn’t the best either though.

 

Ben was fun to play with, and I easily lost myself in this game. He’d brought a lot of stuff, and I said, “Next time, I should bring my little people and their horses.”

 

“You got little people?” Ben looked up.

 

I nodded, “Uh huh. A queen, and a king, and a princess, and knights, and lots of stuff. They go with my castle, but they’re plastic. Mommy would say it’s okay. Prob’ly. I gotta ask though because she’s in charge.”

 

A shadow fell over our elaborate castle, and I heard Emily demanding that Ben get up and go and play on the swings. I wanted to tell Emily to not be so bossy with Ben, but then she’d get mad, and she hit hard. Plus, Mommy might think I was being not nice, and then I’d get spanked too. I didn’t want another spanking.

 

“I don’t want to,” Ben told her nonchalantly, carefully spritzing a tower with one of the bottles, turning it pink. “We’re building. You wanna build with us?”

 

“No,” Emily scoffed. “Come on,” she stomped a little.

 

That was naughty, and I glanced over at the big people, wondering if Mommy would tell Emily to stop. Mr. Matt let her do whatever she wanted, but Mommy wouldn’t. She had rules. And consequences. Except she probably wouldn’t spank Emily, but she wasn’t going to let her be mean to me. She’d promised.

 

“I wanna build,” Ben said quietly.

 

“Come on,” Emily insisted. “The swings are more fun.”

 

“Daddy said sand,” Ben replied steadily, not looking at Emily. That was when she get mad, and our castle got kicked. And when the castle got kicked, one of the towers collapsed, and I got sand in my eyes.

 

That made me stop being quiet, as I let out a squeal of pain and covered my face. It hurt. It really hurt. Eyes clenched tight, I bawled, “MOMMY!”

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jessie gets her eye looked at, and Emily is in deep disgrace.

Maureen’s POV

 

I was beside Jessie before she got my name out, on my knees and grabbing her hands, “What happened? Lemme see.”

 

She shook her head, “No no no! Hurts!”

 

“Ben, what happened?” Matt was asking, squatted down beside his little boy. “Why’s Jessie crying?”

 

“Ummmm.”

 

“Ben, what happened?” Matt asked, tone sharpening. “You tell me right now.”

 

“She got sand in her eyes?”

 

“Oh, Jess, it’s okay,” I pulled her onto my lap. “Lemme see your eyes, kitty cat. Let Mommy fix it.”

 

“Hurts,” she sobbed.

 

I nodded, “I know. Lemme see, and we’ll get you fixed up.”

 

“Sand doesn’t just get in someone’s eyes, Ben,” Matt lectured sternly. “I know that face, and I know when you’re being a fibber. What happened?”

 

“Em kicked the sand,” Ben whispered.

 

If I hadn’t had a lapful of my own little girl, I would have turned Emily over my knee and impressed upon her the need to not kick sand in people’s faces. It was probably for the best that I couldn’t.

 

Matt wasn’t exactly the pushover that I’d been led to believe, since he straightened up, took Emily by the hand, and proceeded to dust off the seat of her jeans very thoroughly, ending with a final swat and an admonishment to sit on the bench we’d vacated.

 

“I’m going to call Sarah,” he informed me.

 

Ben looked very scared, and Jessie was sobbing on my lap as I cooed at her, promising huge rewards for little girls who were brave.

 

“Don’t rub, kitty cat,” I coached. “I know it hurts, but rubbing will make it worse. Just keep crying, and you’ll probably wash everything out anyway, before Miss Sarah ever gets here.”

 

That provoked even more tears, coupled with incoherent begging, and I hugged and rocked, unsure of what the problem is.

 

“Miss Maureen?” Ben was standing beside us, biting at his lip. “Jessie don’t like Aunt Sarah ‘cause she’s poky when you get hurt. But it’ll be okay, Jessie. Aunt Sarah’ll cuddle you too, and she’s got stickers. An’ sometimes candy. Not chocolate though.”

 

“Ben, peanut, go sit on the bench with Emily,” Matt instructed, rejoining us. “Good news! Sarah was going to see Michael at daycare today, to surprise him at lunch, so she’s nearby. She said we should get Jessie inside where there’s water and soap, and she’ll meet us. I told her that she should go to my house, since it’s closer.”

 

I nodded, telling Jessie, “Come on, kitty cat. Let’s get you inside so we can fix you up.”

 

Jessie didn’t move, and Matt easily grasped her under the arms, pulling her to her feet before offering me a hand. Then slowly, painfully, we made our way to his house.

 

Matt’s POV

 

I was livid with Emily. She knew better. As little as she was, she wasn’t a child, and she knew how bad sand in the eyes hurt, not to mention what could happen. As soon as we entered the house, I sent her to the time out corner with another hard slap, before sending Ben off to the playroom and coaxing Jessie and Maureen into the kitchen.

 

“Okay, Jess,” I said, sounding much more confident than I felt. “Do you want Mommy or me to look?”

 

“No looking!” she cried hysterically.

 

I directed myself to Maureen, explaining, “Sarah should be here any minute, and she’s probably cried out all the sand already, but we should still take a peek.”

 

“Jessie, Mr. Matt or me? If you don’t give me an answer by three, I’m going to assume that you need me to decide,” she told the little girl. “One.”

 

“Want you,” Jessie tearfully insisted.

 

I nodded, “Alright. Then Mommy needs to wash her hands, and you need to promise that you won’t touch your eyes. Deal?”

 

“Huuuuuurts.”

 

“I know,” I soothed, catching her hands in my own. “I’m sure it does.”

 

Maureen scooted away, washing her hands quickly and thoroughly before returning and waiting for me to tell her what to do next.

 

“Jess, kiddo, I need you to look up toward the ceiling, and then you need to open one eye. Which eyes sounds better?”

 

She wouldn’t answer, and Maureen stepped forward, telling her firmly, “Jessie, you need to open up your left eye, as open as you can get it, and then just hold still for Mommy. Got it?”

 

“Noooooo.”

 

“Come on, kitty cat,” Maureen said desperately. 

 

I was impressed. I’d known that Jessie’s reputation was not entirely fair, but she was still an exceptionally stubborn little girl, and I’d anticipated more of a fight. Instead, she did as I asked, letting Maureen peer at her eye.

 

“Okay, buttercup, right eye.”

 

Left eye slamming shut, her right eye opened for just long enough for Maureen to see, and then Sarah arrived.

 

Sarah’s POV

 

I let myself into Matt’s house, quickly spotting Em’s position in the naughty corner. It didn’t take much to find Jessie, just following the loud crying.

 

“What happened?” I asked, directing my question to Maureen.

 

She looked furious, as she responded, “Emily kicked sand in her face. She let me take a peek, but I really don’t know. She’s crying a lot, so that should wash it out, right?”

 

I nodded, setting down the first aid kit that I kept in the car and pulling out a bottle of water and a plastic wrapped eye cup.

 

“Alright, kiddo,” I started, pouring water in the eye cup. “What we’re going to do, is I’m going to put some of this water in the cup, and then you’re going to bend over and put your eye in it. Then, you have to open up your eye. Can you do that?”

 

“No.”

 

I grinned, “Yes you can. You can blink once it’s underwater, and it’s going to make you feel a lot better, Jessie.”

 

“No,” she whimpered.

 

Maureen was standing in front of her, holding her hands, and she said, “Jessie, if you do what Miss Sarah asks, then we can do whatever you want after. Okay? How do you feel about going to Build a Bear?”

 

“I can make whatever I want?” Jessie asked, interested.

 

I didn’t want to discourage something that would help, but I did feel obligated to mention something.

 

“She might not be up for shopping later, if she’s got a scratched cornea.”

 

Maureen nodded, sparing me a quick smile before she told Jessie, “Tell you what, my little darling. If you listen to Miss Sarah and show her how brave you can be, then we will do whatever you want today, and then next Tuesday, when I’m home with you again, it’s Build a Bear time. Deal?”

 

“‘k,” Jessie sniffled pathetically.

 

That managed to get us through washing out both of her eyes, and she acknowledged after the first eye that it felt better. The second one, she didn’t want to stop, insisting something was in there.

 

“Okay, sweetie, but it may not be something in there,” I explained, forcing her to stand up straight. “Let’s get you on the counter. Hop.”

 

Hands on her hips, I guided her up before grabbing my ophthalmoscope.

 

“It feels like there’s something still there.”

 

I nodded, “Yeah, but if you have a scratch, that can feel like you’ve got stuff in your eye. So I’m going to use this,” I showed her the ophthalmoscope, “to look in your eyes.”

 

She looked suspicious, asking me, “Is it gonna hurt?”

 

“It might be a little uncomfortable,” I told her. “It shouldn’t hurt though. It’s just me shining a light to see if there’s a scratch. I’m not going to do anything that hurts that I don’t warn you first.”

 

Hesitantly, she opened her eye, flinching when I touched her face with my fingers. I soothed, “It’s okay, sweetheart. Real quick, we’re going to look, and then I’ll tell you how we’re going to fix it.”

 

As promised, I looked quickly, locating the source of discomfort. As soon as I’d gotten a good look at both eyes, I put the instrument down and said, “Okay, Jessie. We’ve got a good news bad news situation.”

 

“What’s the bad news?” she asked, leaning against Maureen.

 

“You have a corneal abrasion. That just means a scratch on the surface of your eye. That’s why it feels like you still have sand in your eye.”

 

“How do you fix it?” she asked, tense.

 

I smiled, “I’m going to prescribe some eyedrops. They’re antibiotic, and your mommy or daddy will help you put them in twice a day. They might be a little sting-y, because eyedrops can be, but it’ll keep you from getting a bad infection that will be a lot ouchier.”

 

“What’s the good news?” Maureen asked, clearly hoping that it would make up for the bad news.

 

“Well, first, do you like pirates?”

 

Jessie shrugged, “I guess.”

 

“You get to pretend to be a pirate,” I explained, pulling out some gauze. “Just the next couple of days, but we need to patch your eye for 72 hours, and I have a super cool eye patch you can have. I’ve got pink, green, blue, and black. How’s that?”

 

Jessie didn’t look enthused, and Maureen nudged her, “Say thank you, buttercup. Miss Sarah is being very nice.”

 

“Thank you,” Jessie offered softly, looking pretty tired. “I can have green, please?”

 

“You can absolutely have green, thank you for asking politely. You’re very welcome, sweetheart, but I understand that you’re probably not actually excited. You want to hear news that will make you happy?”

 

Jessie nodded hopefully, and I told her, “You have been a very brave girl for me today, and very well behaved, and I have stickers to reward you.”

 

That perked her up a little, and she eagerly accepted a handful of stickers, showing them to Maureen before holding still so I could patch her eye. 

 

“So, you just need to do this in the morning,” I explained to Maureen. “She doesn’t need to patch while she sleeps. Drops twice a day, I’ll call the prescription in for you, so Ryan can pick it up, and she’ll be just fine in a few days. It should stop hurting by Sunday; if it doesn’t, then you need to call me. Or if it seems like she’s tearing up much more than usual, or the skin around the eye is puffy. Basically, if it looks weird to you, then call. I’m just up the street; it’s no problem for me to be by to take a look. Any questions?”

 

“TV?” Maureen asked.

 

I nodded, impressed that she thought of it, “Try to limit screen time today. You’ll actually want to try to get her to not do a ton, just so she doesn’t strain her good eye. So if you can keep her from reading, coloring, and using a screen, until she stops patching, that would probably keep her from getting headaches. If she does get headaches, just give her some OTC meds. Jessie,” I directed myself back to the little girl, “I’m also prescribing some sort of treat, for my very well behaved patient. I expect to see a new bear by next Friday, or I’ll be having words with your mommy.”

 

That got a little smile and a nod, and Jessie said again, “Thank you, Miss Sarah.”

 

“You are very welcome, kiddo.”

 

“Thank you,” Maureen smiled tiredly, helping Jessie down from the counter. She looked at Matt saying, “I think I should get her home. Do you mind a raincheck on lunch?”

 

“We’ll schedule it for a day that Emily can actually sit,” Matt suggested, sounding very irritated. He leaned so that he was eye level with Jessie, telling her, “You were very brave and very good for us today, and you should tell your daddy to bring you home a nice surprise.”

 

That got another shy smile from Jessie, who was leaned against Maureen, although she explained, “Mommy says isn’t nice to ask for treats. ‘s’rude.”

 

“It is,” Matt agreed with a grin. “How about I call your daddy and tell him what a good job you did today? I want to tell him that you are a very very good girl.”

 

“Thank you,” Maureen mouthed at him.

 

“Em will be writing a letter apologizing,” he told Maureen, straightening up and becoming much more serious. “And we will be having a serious discussion about playground etiquette. I’m very sorry this happened, Maureen, and it will not happen again.”

 

Maureen thanked me again, before walking Jessie out of the house and down the street, and I looked at Matt, who looked ready to drop.

 

“Well, I’m going to go and peek in on Michael before I have to get back to the office. Enjoy your afternoon,” I smirked.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Matt and Emily have to work out what happened, and Ben and Matt have a heart to heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I've been MIA so long....the holidays are rough.

Emily’s POV

 

My butt clenched with every time the door shut. First Jessie and Miss Maureen left, but I was still relatively safe, if bored. Then Aunt Sarah left, and I knew that it was time.

 

“Emily Anne,” Daddy called from the kitchen.

 

Dead brat walking. I slowly made my way to the kitchen, dreading what was coming. It had been an accident, but it was an accident that happened because I lost my temper, and so that argument wasn’t going to hold water with Daddy.

 

I hated times like this, when I knew a bad punishment was coming, and I knew that I had caused it. I had been awful to Jessie, and Daddy was going to be even more upset once he found out how awful. And as much as I was dreading this paddling, I kind of knew I deserved it a little bit. I had hurt her.

 

When I got to him, Daddy took my chin, instructing me in a very firm voice, “I want you to go and get the lexan paddle from the study, and then you can wait for me on the couch in there. I’m going to get Ben set up with a DVD, and then I’ll be in.”

 

That wasn’t good. The lexan was a new addition, although I’d already experienced it a couple of times, and it hurt. Daddy had gotten rid of a lot of stuff he used before because they made Ben upset. He’d had to replace them, and the lexan was one of the replacement tools. Ben might be more comfortable with the way things were, but my butt definitely wasn’t.

 

“Did you hear me?” Matt raised his eyebrows.

 

I managed to not scoff at him. Frankie’s daddy insisted upon responses, as did a lot of the other big people, and apparently, that was going to be one of our things now too.

 

“Yes, Daddy.”

 

“Go,” he ordered, turning me and swatting again.

 

He had to stop doing that. At the rate he was going, I was going to have gotten a whole spanking before he ever even got me over his knee.

 

I felt like I’d barely been waiting for ten seconds before Matt was in front of me, pacing and lecturing.

 

“What possessed you, Emily Anne? Really. I want to know. What made you think that this was in any way acceptable behavior?”

 

“I didn’t mean to,” I said quietly.

 

“What happened?”

 

I took in a deep breath, saying, “I wanted Ben to play with me, and he wouldn’t listen, and so I got stompy, and I a little bit kicked their sandcastle. But I didn’t mean to, Daddy. I really didn’t. It was an accident.”

 

He nodded, and my stomach did a flip. That wasn’t a promising expression. When he began relaying what he’d heard, I knew he was still mad.

 

“So basically,” he reflected, “you did what I told you not to do. You tried to boss Ben into doing what you wanted so that you could leave Jessie out, and when you didn’t get your way, you threw a temper tantrum.”

 

“Yes, Daddy.”

 

“Okay,” he sat beside me, gesturing for me to stand up. He wasn’t gentle in unbuttoning or pushing down my jeans and my panties and then guiding me over his knee. “I’m going to spank you, with this paddle. When I am through, you will be writing an apology to Jessie and Miss Maureen for what happened earlier. You will also apologize to Ben for cutting short his trip and being bossy. Is that understood?”

 

I didn’t like the idea of having to apologize to Ben for bossing because Ben liked being bossed, but I nodded, “Yes.”

 

“As for the rest of your punishment-”

  
Those were not good words, and I shifted unhappily as he outlined his plans. I was grounded. Seriously grounded. No park for a week, since I’d shown that I didn’t know how to keep my temper and use the equipment appropriately. No playdates for a week, since I couldn’t play nicely. No books, TV, computer, iPad, drawing, or coloring for three days, or until Jessie could. And I was going to be napping and having early bed every day for a week, since I was cranky. I hated cranky.

 

This was the most upset I’d ever really seen Daddy, and I was unsurprised when he started straight out with the paddle. He’d already warmed me up pretty good with swats, so it wasn’t as bad as it could have been. It was pretty bad though, and I was a mess by the end of it.

 

“You are grounded,” Matt said, hugging me and cuddling me as I calmed down. “You will obey me and Miss Maggie and Miss Melissa. And if you don’t, I will be spanking you. Understood? This behavior I’ve seen lately, Emily Anne, is unacceptable, and it will not be repeated.”

 

Matt’s POV

 

I hated being a hardass like this, but Emily could have really hurt Jessie. Her temper had always been impressive, but lately, it was like she wasn’t even trying to hold back when she got upset. And something about Jessie just set her off. 

 

We cuddled for a while, until she seemed relatively calm, and then I pulled the jeans the rest of the way off and sent her upstairs for pajama bottoms. There was no reason to put skinny jeans on her when she was that freshly spanked.

 

After a quick call to Ryan, relaying my apologies and letting him know that Jessie probably needed some coddling, I checked on Ben. He was teary and anxious, needing a bit of a snuggle.

 

“Daddy? Why did Em do that?” he asked quietly, curled up in my lap, thumb in his mouth. “I was having fun with Jessie, and Em ruined it.”

 

“She got upset,” I said quietly. “Remember? Sometimes people get upset.”

 

“And then they do things they don’t really mean,” Ben finished.

 

I praised, “Smart boy.”

 

“But why, Daddy? Why was Em upset?”

 

“Because sometimes when you love somebody, it can make you a little protective, and Em just doesn’t want you to get upset,” I offered.

 

“I wouldn’t,” Ben disagreed. “Jessie is nice now. She’s a little bossy, but Em’s bossy too. At daycare, last week? When Em hadda go to the dentist? We played.”

 

“What did you play?” I asked him, hoping to get him to focus on something else.

 

Ben thought for a minute, saying, “First with blocks, then she wanted to do a tea party. Her doll’s name is River. I had fun, but Em says not to.”

 

“Why doesn’t Em want you to have fun, peanut?” I asked, confused.

 

He shrugged, “She says I shouldn’t play with Jessie ‘cause Jessie is mean. ‘cept Jessie isn’t mean anymore. I have fun with her.”

 

“Emily doesn’t like Jessie,” I said slowly. “And she-Ben, honey, whoever you want to play with, that’s fine. I’m glad you’ve made a friend, so if you have fun with Jessie, then you should play with her.”

 

“Em says no,” he shook his head.

 

“Do you want to play with Jessie?”

 

“Em says no,” he repeated.

 

I sighed, “Is Emily the boss?”

 

“No,” Ben replied. “Daddy’s the boss. And Miss Maggie and Miss Melissa, at daycare. And sometimes, Mr. Mac, if I’m at his house. And I think that Miss Maureen is the boss all the time. She seems like she might be.”

  
“Is Emily ever your boss?”

 

Ben sighed heavily, stating, “I like when Em’ly’s happy. She takes good care of me, Daddy. When you have to go to work, or if you’re busy. Em’ly loves me.”

 

“Emily loves you,” I agreed. “And she loves you even if you do something she doesn’t like. But she is not the boss, peanut. And if she tells you again that you can’t play with Jessie, I want you to tell her that she’s wrong, that I told you that you could. Can you do that?”

 

He nodded, and I asked, “What’re you going to say?”

 

“Daddy says it’s ‘k, Em’ly,” Ben practiced. “Jessie is nice now. ‘fore, when I lived with Daddy David, I was bad sometimes, but now I try lots harder. I think ‘fore, when Jessie just lived with her Daddy, she was bad, but Miss Maureen makes her behave lots better. Jessie says she spanks hard, and she’s in charge at their house.”

 

“You weren’t bad before, sweetpea,” I reminded. “I know sometimes you had bad behavior, but you were still my good, sweet boy.”

 

“We just didn’t know,” Ben recited, smiling a little. “I thought I was ‘posed to be with Daddy David, and you and Em’ly didn’t know you needed a Ben.”

 

“That’s exactly right,” I rocked a little, hugging him. “But now we’ve got our Ben, and so we know that we were wrong before.”

 

“I like being your Ben.”

 

“That’s good, because I think you’re stuck with us,” I smiled. “Do you have anything else you want to talk about before I sit down with Emily to help her?”

 

Ben shook his head, “No, Daddy. I can watch Wall-E now.”

 

“Thank you, peanut,” I told him, helping him settled onto the couch before I left him with a kiss.

 

I joined Emily at the kitchen counter, handing over paper and a pen, and instructing her to sit down. Although she did so gingerly, she obeyed.

 

She could get a rough draft approved before writing out a proper letter for Jessie and Maureen. And I could sit at the counter, going over casenotes, until it was accomplished. Hopefully, she’d just write the letter without giving me any trouble. I really didn’t want to hand out any more spankings.

 


	6. Chapter 6

Maureen’s POV

 

Jessie sagged against me on the walk home, and I got her settled on the couch in the playroom as soon as we got in.

 

“What would you like for lunch, Jessie Mae?” I asked, sitting on the floor so we were at the same level.

 

She was curled on her side, not answering, and I brushed her hair away from her face, “My brave girl,” I praised. “Anything you want.”

 

“What were you going to make?” she asked.

 

“Nothing. Mr. Matt invited us for lunch,” I replied. “Would you like macaroni and cheese?”

 

She shrugged, and I offered, “We could have sandwiches, or I can heat up soup. We have leftover spaghetti...”   
  
Jessie didn’t say anything, and I asked, “Do you want a special surprise lunch?”

 

That piqued her interest, and she said, “What’s that?”

 

“It’s a surprise, but you’ll like it. Promise.”

 

She nodded, and I stood up, telling her, “I’m going to get you your pacifier, River, and your blanket, and then I’ll make some lunch. You yell if you need me.”

 

I grabbed the promised item, returning to her. Rather than taking the pacifier, she simply opened her mouth, and I got her cozily tucked in under an afghan, River and her blanket nestled beside her.

 

We had the stuff to make cheese quesadillas, and I’d frozen some black bean soup that I could defrost and heat up. That seemed like an interesting enough meal, if I threw in some avocado and put together juice and club soda, she’d hopefully feel very catered to. We also had clementines, which I knew she loved.

 

If she napped the way she was looking like she would, I’d even have time to make a special dinner as well. Maybe some cupcakes for dessert. Jessie would like that. Poor baby needed something special to make up for what had been a really awful playdate. 

 

She didn’t call for me while I made up a tray, but she did sit up with some interest when I set it down on the table.

 

“Good?” I asked.

 

She nodded, and I was pleased to find a relatively healthy meal that she seemed to like, although I’d actually found Jessie to be a pretty good eater. She wasn’t picky. She tended to pick from a small group of foods that she liked, but she’d try most things when they were offered.

 

She ate, but she was exhausted, and she only got down half a quesadilla and a few bites of soup before laying down again. Crying had really taken it out of her.

 

“Can Mommy feed you?” I offered, hoping she’d agree to a little more food if I threw in some babying. I didn’t want her to get a headache, and I knew she would if she didn’t eat enough.

 

That got me a nod, and she obediently opened her mouth for me, finishing up her bowl of soup and eating a few pieces of fruit as well. She drank almost the entire glass of fizzy juice, telling me it was good.

 

“Alright, my little darling,” I began putting stuff back on the tray. “I want you to close your eyes and take a little rest. I’m going to get you some water, and I’m leaving the fruit here if you want more. Do you need anything else?”

 

“No, Mommy,” she yawned, sliding down on the couch.

 

I kissed her quickly, “I’ll just be in the kitchen, buttercup, and I want you to call me if you need anything.”

 

“Yes, Mommy,” she replied. 

 

I grabbed her abandoned pacifier, which she happily accepted with a murmured thank you, and then I took the dishes into the kitchen. By the time I returned with her cup of water, she was already fast asleep, and I went to the kitchen to work on dinner.

 

Comfort food. I loved to cook, and I knew that comfort food was where I excelled. I had an old recipe of my grandfather’s, not gourmet, but it was the first thing I wanted when I had a rough day. Hamburgers with onion gravy and mashed potatoes. 

 

It wasn’t bland, but it wasn’t exactly adventurous. The flavors always reminded me of being six years old, sitting on the counter in my grandparents’ kitchen and listening to him lecture on the importance of butter in mashed potatoes as he showed me how to mash. I lucked out, finding the stuff to make cupcakes. If Ryan stopped and picked up some green beans and mushrooms, even without the pleasant memories I associated the meal with, I was confident Jessie would happily eat.

 

She slept for a solid hour, long enough for me to prep everything for dinner. I still had to frost cupcakes and make the meal, but the potatoes and onions were cut, and it would be a matter of 20 minutes to have everything on the table.

 

“You have perfect timing, kitty cat,” I told her, joining her on the playroom couch when I heard her stirring. “You gave me just enough time to finish getting dinner ready for you.”

  
“I’m not hungry.”

 

“That’s okay,” I grinned. “Daddy won’t be home for a while. What shall we do until he’s home?”

 

She shrugged, “I don’t know. My eye hurts, Mommy.”

 

“How about you keep them closed,” I suggested, “and you let me read you a story? Would you like that?”

 

“You got work,” she objected.

 

“What work? I asked.

 

She was still lying down, her head in my lap, and she explained, “Yesterday. You said you had a little work, for when I napped, but you cooked when I slept, so you still have a little work.”

 

It was amazing to me, that she could be so phenomenally bratty when she put her mind to it, but she could also be sweet and thoughtful when she wanted.

 

“I don’t have anything more important than you,” I said softly. “Plus, I got a new story for us to read. It’s one of my favorites, and I really wanted to read it with you.”

  
Jessie loved to be read to. It wasn’t one of Ryan’s favorite activities, and it always seemed like he was bribing her when he offered it. I loved to read too though, and I’d been horrified to find out my nerdy little girl had never read Terry Pratchett.

 

“Not even Good Omens?” I’d asked, flabbergasted.

 

She had shaken her head, shrugging, “No. That’s one of Neil Gaiman’s though, right? I like him.”

 

I’d slipped away on my lunch hour a few days later, ducking into a bookstore and picking up The Colour of Magic. I figured starting at the beginning was probably the best plan.

 

“I’ll go and get it,” I told her, leaving her on the couch while I went up to the bedroom closet, pulling the book from where I’d hidden it. When I bought it, my plan had been to save it for a day when we couldn’t do much else. Today fit the bill.

 

“What is it?” she asked, sounding interested, when I came back.

 

“It’s a book,” I replied, not wanting to give anything away. I settled back down on the couch, tugging her into place, head in my lap. “Ready, kitty cat?”

 

She nodded, pacifier in her mouth and River in her arms, and I began, “In a distant and secondhand set of dimensions, in an astral plane that was never meant to fly, the curling star mists waver and part...”


	7. Chapter 7

Ryan’s POV

 

I arrived home to a very quiet house, and it took me a minute to find my little girl. She was laying on the playroom couch, head in Maureen’s lap, listening to her read.

 

“Look, Jess,” Maureen stopped. “Daddy’s home!”

 

“Read more,” Jessie insisted around the pacifier.

 

I was going to go upstairs and change, but Maureen reprimanded, “Jessie Mae, that’s not polite. You need to say hi to Daddy.”

 

“Hi, Daddy,” she said, turning her head toward me. “Mommy’s reading to me.”

 

“I can see that,” I said. “How’re you feeling, princess?”

 

She sighed, “My eye hurts, but the book is fun.”   
  
“So other than the park, you had a good day?”

 

Matt had called to let me know what happened and to apologize, and I felt awful for my little girl. I’d encouraged Maureen to make playdates, hoping that Jessie would be able to make friends. I’d had no idea that she’d get hurt.

 

Jessie nodded, “Uh huh. It hurt lots when Em’ly got sand in my eye. But her daddy is going to spank her butt lots, and Mommy promised Build a Bear. I think I want a bunny this time.”

 

Build a Bear was pretty much the best bribe we had for Jessie. The nursery had a menagerie of stuffed animals, but she never turned down going there for another one.

 

“Not nice to gloat, kitty cat,” Maureen admonished gently.

 

“I’m going to change,” I excused myself, hurrying upstairs and then back down. I paused just before the playroom, listening to their conversation.

 

“Em’ly’s not never going to like me, Mommy. ‘s’okay to be a little bit happy she got spanked ‘cause my eye really hurts, and she’s mean.”

 

Maureen’s response sounded very certain, as she explained, “No, it’s not okay, kitty cat. I understand why you feel that way, but would you like it if Emily was happy you got in trouble?”

 

“She is,” Jessie insisted. “On Monday? When I didn’t eat my lunch and Miss Maggie made me do time out for forever, Em’ly was happy. She’s mean. She’s way meaner than I was, and she won’t let anybody be friends with me.”

 

“What d’you mean?”

 

“She chases the other littles away. If they play with me, she always gets them and wants them to play with her instead. And they do. ‘specially Ben. He plays with me if Em’ly isn’t ‘round, but she’s bossy with him,” Jessie explained, sounding resigned.

 

“Princess, why didn’t you tell me?” I asked, coming into the room. “Or Mommy?”

 

Jessie looked troubled as she explained, “I used to be not nice to the other littles. Mommy said that’s why they don’t play with me, and if I’m nice now, then they will. ‘cept it’s not working.”

 

“I understand that,” Maureen nodded. “But why are you just telling us this now?”

 

“I dunno. Will you read me more? I like this book,” Jessie tried to change the subject, tacking on, “Please, Mommy?”

 

“Not right now,” Maureen answered slowly. “I want an explanation as to why you weren’t telling me that Emily was being mean.”

 

“Ev’rybody said it was ‘cause I was mean ‘fore,” Jessie explained quietly. “And I was.”

 

“That doesn’t make it okay for Emily to discourage people from playing with you now,” I told her.

 

She shrugged, trying for nonchalance, “I never had friends ‘fore. Ben played with me sometimes, but ‘m used to playing by myself. It’s not so bad. More story, Mommy?”

 

“Jess, you ask again, and the book’s going up for the night,” Maureen warned. “Did you tell anybody?”

 

“I telled you right now,” Jessie pointed out. “Em’ly’s mean. I telled you ‘fore that she was mean. That’s why I a little bit like it when she gets in trouble.”

 

“Well, we’re going to be talking to Emily’s daddy,” I told Jessie. “You guys don’t have to be friends, but you need to just leave each other alone if you can’t play nicely.”

 

Jessie shrugged again, “‘k, Daddy, but it’s only going to make things worse. Em’ly will be mad that I tattled. That’s not nice. An’ I leave her ‘lone now. She hits hard, and she fights dirty.”

 

“Mommy and I will figure something out,” I kissed her on the forehead. 

 

Maureen nodded, “And next time, buttercup, you need to tell Daddy or me if someone is being not nice to you.”

 

“‘k,” Jessie sighed. “Is almost time for dinner now?”

 

“I think it could be,” Maureen replied. “If I’ve got someone to help me. Do you know anyone who is good at frosting cupcakes?”

 

“We get cupcakes?” Jessie grinned excitedly.

 

“If someone can help me. Do you know anyone who is a very good helper?”

 

Jessie started to get up, freezing and saying, “I can be a very good helper, ‘cept I have to get off the couch, and you said stay here and rest.”

 

Maureen laughed, standing and pulling Jessie to her feet, “That’s my smart girl, remembering. But Mommy isn’t tricking you. Just be careful; you probably don’t have the best depth perception at the moment.”

 

“Hands hands hands,” Jessie chanted, bouncing off toward the kitchen.

 

I looked at Maureen, mouthing, ‘hands’?

 

“First thing in the kitchen,” she explained, “you wash your hands. Come on; I’m guessing our little Anne Bonny will be needing some help, and I’m nominating you.”

 

Before I could follow Jessie into the kitchen, Maureen caught me, whispering in my ear, “It’s been a stressful day, but someone’s going to bed early again. Got any plans for later?”

 

I was instantly, and uncomfortably, hard. She’d never let me cum last night, and the feeling of her breath in my ear coupled with the offer made me desperately reply, “No, Mistress. Nothing that can’t be moved.”

 

Swatting at my still sore backside, she replied, “Good. Let’s go wear her out, and then we’ll get to work on you.”


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maureen and Ryan have some adult time alone. Consider this chapter XXX.

Maureen’s POV

 

I had Ryan in seven, and I was testing out some new toys on him. After the morning I’d had, this was very therapeutic. 

 

He’d been fairly well behaved, so I didn’t have any reason for punishment prior to beginning the session. Luckily for me, I didn’t really need one.

 

I’d elected to place him in a position that I knew he didn’t like, to begin with. No downward dog tonight. We both knew I was looking for an excuse, but he didn’t safeword out. 

 

Ryan had managed to remain calm and still through the nipple clamps and one of the new plugs I’d bought. Even the new flogger didn’t get a response. It was the beads that made him twitch, and so I brought out the thing I’d been holding back.

 

“You aren’t supposed to cum,” I reminded him.

 

He was holding still with great effort, and he mumbled, “Yes, mistress.”   
  
“I could help you, if you’d like?”

 

The punishment for cumming was not something he wanted to repeat, so he rapidly agreed, “Yes, Mistress,” in spite of not knowing what it was.

 

I’d left the cock ring in the freezer, along with a new glass toy, wanting to try some temperature play, and I left him in the living room, still in position.

 

“Stay,” I ordered with a slap to his raised ass.

 

He jumped as I slid the ring in place, before running my fingers up the length of his member, asking, “Is that comfortable?”

 

“Yes, Mistress,” he replied, practically whimpering.

 

“Let’s see how this feels then,” I told him, lubricating sparingly the glass plug. He was stretched already, so I didn’t waste any more time with that. I didn’t want it to heat up.

 

It had to have been shocking. I patted, telling him, “You’ve turned into quite the little whore, you know that? Your greedy little hole just pulled that right in.”

 

“Yes, Mistress.”

 

“Pose Five,” I instructed, watching as he carefully moved as instructed. “Good boy,” I praised. “I like just seeing you this way.”

 

Running my fingers down his torso, I gently tapped the tip of his weeping cock, saying, “All hard and nothing to do, hmmm?”

 

Ryan was entering subspace, and I considered my options. I didn’t really care about having my feet rubbed. Even though I was working off some frustration and stress about the day, that had been pretty well handled with the flogger already.

 

“What would you like, pet?” I asked, mouthing my way up toward his nipples before I bit lightly. “Would you like to be trussed up like a Christmas turkey? I love the way you look when you’re all open for me.”

 

“Whatever pleases you, Mistress,” he breathed.

 

“What if I said you couldn’t cum, that I was going to leave you like this until it was all three of us in bed together?” I teased.

 

“Whatever pleases you, Mistress,” he repeated.

 

He knew as well as I did that we were unlikely to play together for at least a few more days, since Jessie had been relegated to early bed. She hated having sex with us and then being left alone, and I insisted that the punishment meant nothing if we were all in bed at the same time. It was Thursday, and we could have sex Saturday morning, but there was a playgroup.

 

So he was looking at close to a week of not being allowed to orgasm, which I knew was a stretch.

 

“I could just keep you locked up?” I suggested. “Hard and aching and desperate, and absolutely nothing you could do about it.”

 

“MOMMMMYYYYY.”

 

Well, that effectively broke the mood. It was hard to feel that delicious mixture of evil and sensual that worked so well when I was in this mode if I had Jessie wailing for me.

 

I tried to maintain, standing up and lightly kicking him, “You stay right here, and you better not touch yourself, pet. If you do, I’ll keep you locked up for a week, and we’ll play every night.”

 

“Yes, Mistress,” he whimpered.

 

I slipped off my heels before starting up the stairs, deciding that it was too close to involving her in our play. I didn’t bother to remove the negligee, since that could just be sleepwear.

 

“Hi, my little darling,” I cooed, crossing to the bed in the master bedroom. “Did you have a bad dream?”

 

She was sweaty, hair sticking to her forehead, and she nodded miserably, “My eye hurts, Mommy.”

 

“I know, kitty cat,” I sympathized. “Do you want some tylenol?”

 

“Please?” she asked. 

 

I brought her the requested pills, handing over her cup so she could swallow them down. That accomplished, I brushed her hair away from her forehead again, saying, “Better, Jessie baby?”

 

She shook her head, “I can’t fall sleep ‘gain,” she complained. “I had scary dreams. And my eye hurts. And my head. Can I come downstairs and watch TV with you and Daddy? Please?”

 

That scratched cornea wasn’t the worst thing. Although I felt badly for her, it was easy to tell her, “No. Miss Sarah said no TV, kitty cat. You know that.” It would have been a lot harder to turn her down if it had been another type of injury. Even if it would have ruined what Ryan and I were doing already.

 

“Please, Mommy?” she begged.

 

“No, Jessie Mae,” I shook my head. “Daddy and I aren’t even watching television, darling.”

 

“What’re you doing?” she asked, curious.

 

I was relieved that she was so tired that she hadn’t noticed what I was wearing, and I brushed off her question, “Just playing a game, Jess.”

 

“I wanna play,” she insisted.

 

I shook my head, “No, Jessie. Daddy and I are busy, and you’re supposed to be sleeping, isn’t that right?”

 

“But ‘m lonely.”

 

“Lay back,” I instructed, happy to see her follow my directions. “Close your eyes, and go to sleep. You need the rest, kitty cat.”

 

“Not fair,” she complained. “You and Daddy are goin’ to leave me at stupid daycare tomorrow, and I don’t even get to play with you tonight.”

 

I bit back a laugh at her complaints, knowing how much she didn’t want to play the game we were playing, and responded, “Well, Mommy took the day off tomorrow, and if you behave yourself and go to sleep, we’ll have a lot of fun.”

 

“Really?” her eyes popped open, and she grinned.

 

“Close your eyes,” I said patiently. “Yes, I will stay home, and we can have fun, but you need to go to bed. Unless you want to sleep in the little bed again? Mommy could heat up your disobedient bottom, and then tuck you into the bed in the nursery.”

 

“No ma’am,” she replied frantically, rolling onto her back and pressing her butt to the bed. “‘s’not dis’bedient bottom tonight, Mommy. ‘s’very good. I need a pacifier though? Please?”

 

That would explain her difficulty in falling back to sleep, and I grabbed one from the nightstand, popping it between her opened lips.

 

“Daddy forgot, huh?”

 

She nodded, “Night, Mommy. ‘m going to sleep now, like a good girl.”

 

“That’s my little darling,” I praised, kissing her once more before I left the room.

 

Down the stairs, I grinned, trying to get back to the place I’d been. He’d forgotten to give her a pacifier. I could work with that.

 

Ryan’s POV

 

I listened to Maureen’s feet on the stairs, wondering what she was going to do next. I hated Jessie being upset about early bed, but I loved the time doing this. It balanced out.

 

“Did you forget to give her a pacifier?” Maureen asked, voice silky.

 

That was the bad voice. That was the, ‘you fucked up voice,’ and it meant that I was about to receive punishment. Involuntarily, I moved my hips. The plug had warmed inside of me, and I clenched around it, hoping for something.

 

“Yes, Mistress.”

 

“Forgetful pet,” she crooned, getting back into position between my legs. “That’s not nice, is it?” she asked, tapping at the head of my cock. 

 

“No, Mistress.”

 

“It was a mistake though,” she mused, dragging a nail back and forth between the plug and the ring. “What should I do about it?”

 

I hoped that was rhetorical. Offering my own punishments was scary. I didn’t like to give her any suggestions, since I might overestimate how much she wanted to punish.

 

“I was going to let you cum,” she said idly, tapping the end of the plug. “That would have been nice. You would have liked that?”

 

“Yes, Mistress,” I said fervently.

 

“What are you going to do to make up for your mistake though, pet? What seems fair to you?”

 

“Whatever pleases you, Mistress,” I tried, hoping that would be enough.

 

I could hear her smile, even though I wasn’t looking at her face, as she told me, “I suppose, you have tried very hard tonight. I’ll tell you what? I’m going to play a little game. If you’re good, then you get to cum at the end. If you’re bad, then we will be trying a new little toy on you tomorrow, until you don’t want to cum any more. Does that sound fun?”

 

I managed to stifle my thought, that she would do it regardless of whether it sounded fun, unless I safe worded, responding with a simple, “If it pleases you, Mistress.”

 

“I think it would,” she replied. “Let’s get this off,” she said, removing the ring. “And then we’ll remove this.”

 

It was sudden, and I felt very empty. She soon showed how she planned to rectify that, bringing a very large plug in front of my eyes, “I want you to get this very wet, pet. Because it’s going in you, and even as stretched out and slutty as you are here,” she tapped my hole, running her finger around the rim before waving the plug at me, “this is still pretty big.”

 

Maureen’s POV

 

He didn’t safeword, so I thrust the plug in his mouth. It made such a beautiful picture that I grabbed my phone, “I think I need to take photos,” I told him, grinning.

 

Without a response, I did, making sure to photograph both the way his lips bulged around the black plug as well as how hard he was, and his still open hole, leaking lubricant. Although I’d been conservative with the lube with the last toy, the two we’d tried before that had been well slicked up before I pressed them inside him.

 

“I just don’t know how to keep up with you, pet,” I purred, leaning forward to blow and watch him contract. “You’re just so eager for whatever I give you.”

 

Reaching up, I removed the plug from his mouth and place it at the well used opening. It was probably the largest thing I’d ever used with him, and he let out a little groan at the stretch.

 

“Even something that big, you just suck it right inside you. Such a little whore. Maybe tomorrow, we’ll use a mirror so you can watch it yourself,” I gently dragged a nail along the stretched skin around the plug. “You’re just so eager.”

 

Sitting back on my heels, I grabbed a nearby remote and turned the dial to one. Ryan’s jump was gratifying, and I gently jiggled the end of the now moving plug.

 

“Don’t cum,” I warned.

 

I kept him just at the edge, moving from one to three to five and back down to one. Every time he got close, I stopped. I wasn’t finished.

 

Turning the dial to three, I asked, “Would you like to finish now, pet?”

 

“MOMMMYYYY!”

 

“Don’t move,” I said sternly, standing up and going back upstairs. 

 

Jessie was sitting up in bed, staring at the door, “Mommy? I’m not sleepy.”

 

“Go to sleep,” I said, my tone much the same as the one I’d just used with Ryan. “Or you’re getting a spanking.”

 

She pouted, and I advanced, tugging her legs down and covering her up again, “Sleep, Jessica Mae. I don’t want to be called up here again, little girl.”

 

By the time I arrived back downstairs, Ryan was working toward a second orgasm. It was rather impressive, the amount of fluid, although this was definitely not what I’d told him to do.

 

“Pet,” I said, voice sad. “You wanted to try that new toy? I’m guessing you’ll regret that.”

 

I briskly removed the plug, making him cry out with sudden emptiness. That accomplished, I ran my finger through the thick fluid, bringing it up to his mouth.

 

“Swallow,” I ordered.

 

He almost objected to that, but he did as asked. I painstakingly fed him every single drop, forcing him to lick my fingers clean. Then, I grabbed the nearby flogger, that I hadn’t tried yet.

 

“Naughty naughty naughty pet,” I sang. “What should I do? I think I’d like you in position two.”

 

Even with his recent climax, Ryan was hard by the time he was back in position, and I dragged the cat threateningly over his erection.

 

“I’ve heard there are some tools I can use here,” I said. “Would you like that? I could whip your filthy little cock?”

 

He moaned, and I continued, dragging it up his asscrack, “Or maybe here? Have you ever felt a loopy johnny?” Leaning forward, I breathed directly on his hole, “It’s supposed to be quite the experience.”

 

He still didn’t talk, and I brought the implement down on one thigh, “This will do for tonight,” I said. “Tomorrow though, we’ll be trying some more new toys.”

 

Ryan whimpered, and I smiled, “Yes, that would be fun. Don’t you think?” I tapped his hole threateningly. “I think you just need to be filled up until you think you’ll burst. Maybe then, you’ll have had enough, slut.”

 

The clock struck 11:00, and I realized that I probably needed to finish things up. He had to be up in eight hours, and I wanted him rested enough to play again tomorrow. Luckily for him, I had experience with other floggers, and I had him gasping and moaning soon enough.

 

Putting it down, I grasped both cheeks with my fingers, making sure to dig in just a bit with my nails, “Next time, you’ll listen, hmm, pet?”

 

“Yes, Mistress,” he said, breath ragged.

 

“Then you may lie down on the couch,” I instructed.

 

I let him recover while I tidied up, grabbing him some water and fruit. It was nearly midnight before he was back enough to go upstairs, and I made sure to tuck him in, stripes neatly covered by pajama pants, before I went to wash my face.


	9. Chapter 9

Ryan’s POV

 

Jessie rolled toward me. Although Maureen was typically in the middle, Jessie would occasionally steal her spot, if she needed extra cuddles.

 

Snuggled against my chest, she complained, “Mommy is a meanie.”

 

“I know,” I told her, kissing her softly. “But she has her good points, don’t you think?”

 

“I s’pose.”

 

Maureen’s voice floated in from the bathroom, admonishing, “Anyone who doesn’t want a spanked bottom had better be asleep by the time I get out there.”

 

Jessie tried to talk, but I tapped her lips, “Shhh shh, princess.”

 

I didn’t care if she thought she could handle another spanking. I definitely could not. I needed sleep and a break from punishment, at least for 24 hours.

 

I was woken up by sweet kisses, my baby patting at me and murmuring, “Daddy? Daddy? You ‘wake? You gotta go to work.”

 

“Snugglebunny, Daddy’s sleeping,” I moaned, rolling onto my stomach.

 

“Mommy says get up,” Jessie said, sounding serious even around the pacifier. “She said, and Mommy is the boss.”

 

We hadn’t told Jessie that. She knew about the games we played, but only in theory, and we’d never really gotten into the idea of maybe Maureen just in general being in charge of me. Jessie insisted she didn’t want to know, sticking her fingers in her ears and singing (literally).

 

I groaned, rolling onto my side so I could see her, and asking, “And who told you that, princess?”

 

She grinned mischievously around her pacifier, “Nobody,” she replied. “I just know. Mommy is the big boss, and you’re the medium boss, and I don’t get to boss anybody. ‘cept a little bit you sometimes, if Mommy’s not ‘round to say no. So I’m the littlest boss.”

 

“Oh, is that the way it goes,” I smiled at her, snaking a hand out to pull her against me, and then tickling her belly. “Are you the little boss? Hmm? Are you the boss of Daddy?”

 

She shrieked with laughter, jerking, as she cried, “Yes! I am! You’re not-Daddy! Stop! Mommy! MOMMY!”

 

Maureen entered from the bathroom, pulling her hair into a ponytail, and she grinned at us, “What’s going on, you two?”

 

“Daddy’s tickling!” Jessie wailed.

  
“I see that, kitty cat. What brought the tickle monster out?”

 

Still pinning Jessie to the bed, I turned to look at Maureen, asking, “Did you know that Jessie’s the little boss?”

 

“Little dictator,” Maureen snorted.

 

Jessie pouted at that, “I been better.”

 

“You have been, darling.”

 

“Well,” I continued, “it turns out that Mommy is the big boss, and I’m the medium boss, if you were wondering the chain of command. But this one?” I tickled a little. “This one says she’s the littlest boss.”

 

I’d stopped tickling at that, and Jessie defended, “Only when you’re not here, Mommy. Then Daddy lets me be the little boss. Is really his fault.”

 

Maureen smirked at that, and emboldened, Jessie continued, “And really? Daddy is not the medium boss. He’s your enforcer.”

 

That got Maureen laughing, as she pounced on Jessie, “Is that so?”

 

“Yes, Mommy,” Jessie was rolling and laughing again.

 

Stopping, Maureen helped Jessie sit up, saying, “Well, if I’m the big boss, then I’m telling you both it’s time to get up. Somebody needs their eye drops, and Daddy needs to get to work.”

 

I left the bed, going to shower and change. I was actually kind of sad I wouldn’t be with them today. It seemed like Jessie had a good time with Maureen, and I wished that I’d get to stay home. At least tomorrow was Saturday.

 

By the time I got done, Maureen and Jessie were in the kitchen, eating eggs. I paused in the doorway, listening to their conversation.

 

“Mommy, ‘m not really a little dictator anymore,” Jessie said.

 

Maureen smiled, sipping her coffee, “No, you’ve been very well behaved for Daddy and I, and you’re trying very hard not to be bossy.”

 

“‘m practically an angel,” Jessie told her. “I don’t get any fun anymore.”

 

I walked into the kitchen then, accepting the cup of coffee that Maureen offered before I hugged Jessie, “What about yesterday? Mommy read to you all afternoon, and you told me you had fun.”

 

“Not fun like when I get to be bad,” Jessie complained, stabbing at her eggs with a fork.

 

“Eat that,” Maureen ordered, gesturing with a piece of toast. “Don’t attack it. And you are absolutely welcome to misbehave.” She leaned forward on the counter with a grin, “I kind of like spanking your chubby little bottom, so that works out for me.”

 

“Mommmyyy,” Jessie said, scandalized. “Nobody else’s big person says stuff like that.”

 

Maureen turned around to grab the coffee pot, refilling her mug as she explained, “Well, maybe it’s because your bottom is cutest.”

 

“Mommy!”

 

“Jessie!” Maureen mimicked. “You go right ahead and misbehave, if that’s what you want. It’s still fun for Mommy.”

 

She paused for a minute, waiting to see if Jessie would say anything. When she didn’t, Maureen continued, “Or, you could continue being a well behaved, nice, girl for Mommy, and we can keep doing stuff together that is fun for both of us.”

 

Jessie sighed, “Okay.”

 

Maureen’s POV

 

I’d been considering trying to get Jessie to try some good girl spankings, and I thought on that idea as I watched Jessie finish up her breakfast. 

 

I needed to put the eyepatch on her still, and we needed to get her dressed. Although maybe it was better for her to remain in pajamas, since we’d be staying home. She probably wouldn’t like that though, and I’d prefer to avoid any spankings for misbehavior until her eye healed. 

 

Ryan was in a rush, and he gave me a kiss on his way out the door. Stopping at the counter, he kissed Jessie twice, telling her, “Behave yourself for Mommy, okay, little dictator? I wouldn’t give her an excuse to spank you, if I were you.”

 

That wasn’t entirely fair, since it seemed like Ryan provoked punishments for himself, but I kept my mouth shut.

 

Jessie made a face, “‘m not a little dictator, Daddy. ‘m a good girl.”

 

He kissed her again, “You are a very good girl. Show Mommy your very good girl behavior, and maybe I’ll have a treat for you when I get home.”

 

“I will,” Jessie said, taking another bite of eggs. “See? ‘m eatin’ my eggs.”

 

“Not attacking them,” Ryan smiled. “You’re my good little princess.”

 

He kissed her once more before grabbing a travel mug of coffee and leaving for his job. I watched Jessie quietly for a minute, until she gave me a look.

 

“What?”

 

“What?”

 

“What you lookin’ at me for? I am good,” she said defensively.

 

“Jessie, you have been being a very good girl for me,” I praised, hoping that our teasing hadn’t hurt her feelings. “I was so impressed with how you acted yesterday.”

 

“I been tryin’ more.”

 

“I know you have, and I’m very very proud of you.”

 

She went quiet at that, eating her toast, and I offered, “What would you like to do today, my little darling?”

 

“I dunno,” she shrugged. “Can’t do anything. Not ‘llowed to watch TV or play on the computer or with my DS or the iPad.”

 

“I could read to you,” I offered. “Or you could take a nice bath. Or we could snuggle and listen to music. What sounds fun, buttercup?”

 

She looked frustrated, and I told her, “I know it’s rough, but as soon as your eye is all better, we’re going to do a lot of fun stuff.”

 

“Build a Bear,” she said.

 

“Yup, that’s one thing we’ll be doing. And tomorrow, you have playgroup, if you’re feeling okay.”

 

“Is Em’ly going to be there?” she asked, furrowing her brow.

 

“I don’t know,” I replied, crossing the room to run a finger over her forehead. “Don’t do that, kitty cat; you’ll give yourself a headache. If Emily is there, you do not need to worry. Daddy and I are both going, and you don’t even have to talk to her if you don’t want.”

 

“You telled her daddy yet ‘bout her bein’ mean to me at daycare?”

 

“How about,” I offered, “we clean up from breakfast, and we get you set for the day, and then we can curl up on the couch and talk about this.”

 

She sighed, looking down, “We have to?”

 

Do I have to was what Jessie asked when she wanted something, but she didn’t want to want it. She would ask when I told her she had to nap, or when I started to insist that we were going to cuddle together after a spanking. If she needed me to make it an absolute to be comfortable wanting it, that’s what I’d do.

 

Looking at her, I decided, “Yes, kitty cat. Mommy wants to talk with you about it, so we have a plan.”

 

“I can’t wash dishes, Mommy,” she tried. “My eye hurts.”

 

I snorted at that, “Your eye was just fine to help me last night, when it was frosting cupcakes, so I think it’s probably fine for washing dishes as well.”

 

“It really does today,” she said.

 

“Nope,” I shook my head. “You need to help. You ate, and it’s not fair to make me clean up all by myself. It’s going to take two minutes.”

 

Jessie’s POV

 

It never took two minutes. Two minutes was the standard big person estimate when they were about to make you do something you didn’t want to. Whether it was getting your temperature taken, or they were busy with emails so you had to wait, it was just two minutes.

 

I pouted and kicked a little at the cabinet, testing to see what Mommy would do. I didn’t think she’d be so mean as to spank when I got hurt yesterday.

 

“Jessie Mae,” she said pleasantly, “I want us to have a nice day. Do you want a nice day?”

 

I nodded, still pouting, “Yes, and a nice day means no me washing dishes.”

 

“You can help, kitty cat, or not,” she offered. Just as I got excited, she continued, “But if you don’t think you can help, then I think I’ll be warming up someone’s bottom before they go to spend their day on the couch.”

 

The doorbell rang then, and I hopped from my stool to get it. I needed a break from Mommy’s face. She was giving me a look I didn’t like.

 

“Jessie, wait for me,” she called.

 

I maybe a little bit ignored it, flinging the door open and then immediately slamming it shut when I saw Mr. Matt standing there with Emily.

 

“Jessica Mae,” Mommy lectured, “didn’t I just say wait? And why would you slam it like that?”

 

I didn’t care about a maybe spanking right now. I just wanted to not be near Emily. So I ran behind Mommy, pressing against her back and hiding my face in her shoulder.

 

“What’s going on?” she asked.

 

Someone knocked lightly, and Mommy walked the remaining steps to the door, opening it up to see Mr. Matt and Emily.

 

“Hi,” she greeted, even as she tugged me around so she could hold me. “I was wondering what had her slamming doors.”

 

Matt smiled, explaining, “We had something to say before we went to daycare, and Emily has a letter for the two of you.”

 

Emily didn’t look nearly as happy as her daddy. She was staring at her feet as she said, “I’m sorry I kicked sand in Jessie’s face at the playground. It was an acc’dent, but it wasn’t nice. I wrote a letter ‘pologizing.”

 

She handed the letter to Mommy, still not looking, and I wanted to kick her shins. Now, my mommy was going to make me say “‘pology accepted,” because that’s what big people did, and I didn’t accept Emily’s apology. She was acting like it was just yesterday, but it’d been weeks and weeks of her being mean to me, and nobody even noticed. Everybody acted like it was okay.

 

Just as I was gearing myself up for a tantrum, guessing they’d leave after I accepted the apology, Mommy’s voice interrupted my thoughts.

 

“If it was just the sand yesterday, I’d probably be accepting your apology,” she told Emily. “But it wasn’t, was it?”

 

That was unexpected. I couldn’t see Emily’s face well because she was staring at the ground, but I could tell she had blushed. Her daddy nudged her.

 

“No.”

 

“I think you mean no ma’am,” Mommy reminded.


	10. Chapter 10

Matt’s POV

 

I was starting to understand where Jessie’s new and improved behavior had come from, and I considered intervening. Then I thought about what Ben had told me yesterday, and I wondered what had been left out, so I let it go with simply a nudge to my wife.

 

“Miss Maureen’s talking to you.”

 

“No ma’am,” Emily breathed out. 

 

I saw the near tears signs, and I said, “This might work better if we come inside?”

 

“Of course,” Maureen agreed. “Where’s Ben?”

 

I shook myself, surprised I’d forgotten, then waved for Ben to come over, “I left him in the car,” I explained, as he got out and joined us.

 

Maureen gestured for us to come in, leading us into their living room and offering the couch before she took Jessie to a chair. I watched as she protectively pulled the little girl onto her lap, encouraging her to hide her face if she needed.

 

“Did you tell your daddy what else has been going on at daycare?” she asked my wife.

 

Emily shrugged, and Maureen said, “I don’t speak that language. You need to use your words.”

 

I didn’t want Emily to have a tantrum or clam up, so I started talking, “Ben mentioned that she’s been discouraging him from playing with Jessie. Is there more to the story?”

 

“I wish it had just been Ben,” Maureen said, sounding angry. “It hasn’t been though, has it, Emily? It’s been everyone. I got the story-”

 

Jessie was squirming uncomfortably, and Maureen stopped herself to murmur something. Jessie froze, then nodded before rabbiting away toward the back of their home, where I assumed their playroom was.

 

“She’d prefer not to be here, and I’m not going to force her,” Maureen told me. “Yesterday, she finally told me what was going on at daycare, and I’m not very happy with Emily. Do you know she’s been systematically discouraging all of the littles from having anything to do with Jessie? I understand that her behavior before was unacceptable, but-”

 

I interrupted her, looking at Emily and Ben and saying, “Is that true? Because that’s not what you told me yesterday.”

 

Emily didn’t say anything, and I watched as the tears started. When that happened, Ben wrapped an arm around her protectively and kept quiet in solidarity. That was fine. I didn’t need words to know I had an answer.

 

Nodding, I redirected my attention to Maureen, telling her, “I was told yesterday about Ben, and it’s been made very clear to Ben that he is absolutely allowed to play with Jessie. I also told Emily that it was to stop. Obviously, I didn’t get the entire story, and we’ll be discussing that.”

 

“Thank you,” Maureen said, sounding somewhat mollified. “Emily, I don’t know if you realize how much that hurt Jessie’s feelings, but it did.”

 

“Emily got very thoroughly paddled yester-”

 

“Daddy!” she interrupted, mortified.

 

“If you don’t want me to talk about spanking you, then you can control your temper,” I replied, furious that I’d walked into this situation blind. It wouldn’t have been much better if I’d known, but this sneaking made it worse. “She got paddled yesterday, with the lexan, so I think she knows my feelings about sand now. And you can let Jessie know that Emily is very grounded. If it’s okay, I’ll have Sarah tell me when Jessie is officially okay to do stuff with her eyes because on top of no friends or playground, there is going to be none of the stuff Jessie can’t do until her eye heals for Emily as well.”

 

Jessie’s POV

 

I was glad Mommy said I could go to the playroom. I didn’t want to be in the same room as Emily. She was mean, and telling Mr. Matt was only going to make things worse.

 

I curled up on the couch, grabbing my pacifier from yesterday. It was the ladybug one, and it didn’t match my pajamas, but I didn’t care. Popping it in my mouth, I covered up with the afghan and waited for Mommy to be done.

 

“Jessie?” Ben appeared in the doorway. 

 

I spit out my pacifier into my hand, tucking it into the blanket, “Hi.”

 

“How’s your eye?” he asked me.

 

I shrugged, “‘s’okay. My head hurts a little. Mommy has to put my patch on ‘gain. Why are you here?”

 

“Daddy didn’t want me in there when the big people were talking to Em,” he explained, walking over to the couch and sitting down. “She’s in big trouble. Daddy really doesn’t like her behavior.”

 

“Mommy said,” I told him quietly.

 

“I wanted to ‘pologize too,” he looked down at his hands. “Daddy told me it was okay to play with you, an’ ‘m sorry I listened to Em. I just thought she knew. But I could play with you now...if you want.”

 

I kind of liked that idea. I wanted to play with Ben, and I missed before. He used to be bad too, and we were friends, and it was fun.

 

“That would be nice,” I said.

 

“You wanna play now?” he offered. “I don’t know how long it’s going to take Daddy, but he doesn’t have clients ‘til afternoon, so it could be a while. He’s real dis’ppointed and upset.”

 

I didn’t know what to say to that, but he slid from the couch and walked over to the shelves, asking, “What do you want to play?”

 

Mommy had told me before that other littles would like me better if I let them pick stuff too, but Ben didn’t like to have to decide stuff. He did okay when I gave him choices though. I’d noticed Mr. Matt doing that.

 

“We could have a tea party?” I offered. We’d done that at daycare before, and it was fun. “Or I have LEGOs.”

 

His eyes lit up, “I like LEGOs. I like tea parties too, but LEGOs would be fun.”

 

“Okay,” I agreed, getting up and joining him. “They’re here,” I told him, grabbing the box.

 

We settled onto the floor, and I kind of forgot about my headache. Playing with Ben was fun. It almost made me wish that I was going to daycare.

 

Maureen’s POV

 

I lectured Emily until the little girl was sniffling, and then Matt sent her over to Jessie’s time out corner so we could talk.

 

“I understand that you’re upset,” he said quietly. “What Emily did was wrong, and I’m not happy with her. I’m going to be watching very closely, and I’ll make sure daycare knows too. Em can be overprotective of Ben because of what he’s been through.”

 

“I’m familiar,” I replied, considering what he was saying.

 

“Jessie told you?”

  
Shaking my head, I explained, “Ryan. After the whole daycare incident, when Jessie got smacked in the face. Ryan explained what happened at playgroup, and how Ben used to have a different daddy.” Sighing, I continued, “I understand that she’s very protective, Matt, but I’ve got a little girl in there who doesn’t want to go to daycare or playgroup or anything because she’s afraid of Emily’s response now that she’s told what was going on.”

 

“That won’t be a problem,” Matt said, voice very stern. “Will it, Emily Anne?”

 

“No, Daddy,” she said softly.

 

“Why don’t you bring Jessie to playgroup tomorrow?” Matt suggested. “Emily is going to be there because I already promised Ben that we’d go. I know he’s looking forward to seeing Jessie, and I think that maybe Frankie might get along well with her too.”

 

“Which one’s Frankie?”

 

“Mac’s little girl, with the short hair and glasses,” he explained. “She’s bigger than Ben, but they like some of the same stuff, and she’s been very sweet and kind with Ben. She’s a little shy, but I think if Jessie tries to play with her, she won’t avoid her.”

 

“Even after what Emily’s been saying?” I asked, skeptical.

 

Matt grinned at that, explaining, “That may be the best part for Jessie. Emily and Frankie do not get along, so if anything, Frankie’s more likely to play with your little girl if she’s been told to avoid her. She’ contrary.”

 

I laughed a little, agreeing. Jessie had to rejoin everyone eventually. Monday would be back to daycare. I’d rather be there to monitor if something went wrong.

 

“Let me go and get Ben,” I offered, standing. “You have to get to work.”

 

Matt followed behind me as I walked to the playroom, where we stopped in the doorway. They were sitting on the floor, building something elaborate with LEGOs, and chatting quietly.

 

Jessie looked up at me, grinning widely, “Mommy! See what we made?”   
  


“I see, darling,” I squatted beside them. “It’s beautiful.”

 

“Come on, Ben,” Matt held out a hand. “Tell Jessie and Miss Maureen thank you, and then we have to get to daycare.”

 

“Can’t Ben stay?” Jessie pled. “We’re not finished.”

 

“No, buttercup. Not today,” I told her. “Tell Ben bye, and you can see him tomorrow at playgroup.”

 

“Come on, peanut,” Matt prodded. “Time for daycare, sweetheart.”

 

“We’re playing,” Ben told him.

 

“Honey, we have to go,” Matt said. “I need to get to work.”

 

Ben sighed heavily, and I offered, “If you want, I’ll schedule a playdate with your daddy. Okay? Maybe some time next week?”

 

“I want him to stay noooooooowwwww,” Jessie whined.

 

Nodding, I didn’t bother to look at her as I instructed, “Jessie Mae, whining little girls need rest. I’ll come up and tuck you in a little bit.”

 

“Mommmyyy,” came the aggrieved response. 

 

“One.”

 

“Come on, Ben, we need to get going,” Matt told him, holding out a hand. I was relieved when the little boy reluctantly stood, taking his daddy’s hand.

 

“Bye, Miss Maureen,” he said shyly. “Bye, Jessie. See you tomorrow.”

 

“Mommy!” Jessie stomped her foot at me, and I advanced, catching an arm and swatting.

 

“Don’t stomp,” I warned, smacking again. “You go upstairs and get in bed. Now.”

 

Lip trembling, Jessie whirled and raced upstairs, and I turned to smile tiredly at Matt, saying, “We can talk about a playdate tomorrow?”

 

He nodded sympathetically, “Okay. We’ll have to work out when though. I’m thinking that Ben needs a playdate by himself, but I’m not sure how he’d do if I wasn’t here.”

 

“We’ll figure it out,” I replied, walking them to the door. 

 

Matt snagged Emily from time out before they left, leaving me at the front door contemplating my own naughty little girl. I needed to go upstairs to deal with her, but I figured I could handle the dishes first.

 

Three minutes later, I was trudging up the stairs, not looking forward to a discussion on whining and foot stomping. I was guessing Jessie felt much the same way.

  
I added on a discussion about obedience, when I reached the master bedroom and found no little girl

 

“Jessie Mae,” I called out, voice full of warning. “It would be a good idea to come out now, please.”

 

I heard a thump, then angry feet making their way toward me as she complained, “You said go to bed, and I did.”

 

“What?” I turned, watching her walk through the door. “You’re not in bed.”

 

“You said come here!” she lifted a foot to stomp, stopping herself at the last minute.

 

Jessie’s POV

 

I wanted to stomp my foot. I wanted to fling myself down and screech and pound my fists until she listened. I’d tried that before though, and it didn’t make Mommy listen. It made her smack my butt. Lots. Which was just a bad plan because that only made me screech and kick more. When I tried to explain the flaws in her plan though, I got another swat and time out for being sassy, so now I just avoided tantrums mostly.

 

“I want Daddy,” I told her.

 

“Daddy’s at work,” she responded. “Thank you for not stomping your foot.”

 

That made me even madder, and I took in a deep breath, saying, “You told me to go wait in bed!”

 

I was maybe a little shouty, but I couldn’t help it. She was being unreasonable, and she embarrassed me in front of Ben, and I had maybe sort of made a friend finally.

 

“Yes, I did,” she replied, asking, “Were you in the nursery?”

 

“You said bed,” I told her stubbornly.

 

“I did,” she agreed, sitting down on the bed and holding out a hand.

 

I realized that my hands had crept behind me, palms out, and I forced them down to my side, telling her, “You said bed. Can’t spank for listening. That’s not fair.”

 

“Come here, darling,” she instructed quietly, wiggling her fingers.

 

I reluctantly walked to her. If she’d decided she was going to smack, then there was nothing I could do about it now. I couldn’t exactly outrun her. I’d learned that one the hard way, along with a lesson about bedtime spankings that made me rethink plans of delaying punishment.

 

She took my hand, pulling me down into her lap. With a kiss to my cheek, she said, “I don’t like whining and foot stomping, Jessie, and I expect better from you. I do appreciate that you listened to me and came up to bed, and I’m sorry that I assumed you were disobeying when I didn’t find you in the master bedroom. I should have checked the little bed first.”

 

“‘m not a little dictator,” I pouted.

 

“Jessie, did I hurt your feelings?” she asked gently.

 

I shrugged, not wanting to admit it. I’d been trying so hard though, and how were the other littles supposed to see that I’d changed when Mommy didn’t?

 

“Oh, my little darling,” she rocked a little, kissing me again. “I’m very sorry. I was joking. You can be a little bossy, but that’s exactly the way Daddy and I like you.”

 

“I been tryin’,” I defended myself.

 

She smiled, “Yes you have. You have been such a good girl lately.”

 

“Not nice to tease,” I chastised. “Not when ‘m tryin’.”

 

“Okay, Jessie. I won’t call you the little dictator again, and I’m very sorry it hurt your feelings,” she apologized again.

 

I sighed, saying, “What if Ben don’t wanna have a playdate with me when you ask? He was having fun, but then he left, and he’ll maybe forget.”


End file.
